To love a monster
by DomOx
Summary: AU! Elena is a vampire looking for some fun since her creator died. She meets Damon hoping to screw him, drain him and leave, but she just can't get the poor guy out of her head. Delena I promise. Rated M for a reason.
1. She Devil's

This is an expert from the first chapter. I am close towards the end of Call her Ms. Gilbert. I am sad about that but I will post this part so I can give you guys just a taste of what's to come. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think about the characters. Is it OOC or it's fine? I kind of want the characters to be in character except Elena acts more like vampire Damon, you know. Here I go rambling again. Just tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? Please tell me. I don't mind flames. I really don't mind.

* * *

To Fall In Love With A Monster

_"Like the moon who waits to be beside the sun but never. The sun runs away from the vampiric moon forever." - DomO_

Prologue

Prostitute- A person who uses her talents or gifts for unworthy or corrupt purposes.

"S'il vous plaît, Monsieur" The woman cried out as he pulled on her long luscious red hair. It was curled up before he started grabbing on it and now it was all over her head as she screamed and pleaded. She was struggling naked against him. Her pert breast were rubbing up against him as she begged to let her go. Her friend/co-worker was in his other hand. She was struggling as well. They were both pleading and they were both naked.

The room they were in was covered in darkness. Only the light from the moon, shined into the room. All of them were inside of a mansion that he found before he picked them up from their stations. He killed all the owners of the house except for the maids. He compelled them to wait inside of the basement. He told them to wait to be ordered, if he found one of them interesting enough. He was going to turn them and the both of them were going to feed once she woke. But he couldn't decide.

And that's when his eyes fell on the other woman, he picked up, on the bed.

She was tied to the bed and she was heavily sedated with drugs and alcohol. She was tied to the bed with threads of her dress. She was knocked out and her blonde hair fell to one side, she was asleep.

The man's face was of pure enjoyment of the two girl's before him. All three of them were beautiful and their bodies full but he wanted a companion. He had long dark brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail, loose pieces of his dark hair was matted around his face and stuck to his face as his black eyes were looking between the women.

One had dark hair with chocolate eyes. She was crying, her tears running down her face as she begged him to let her go. Her breast and nipples were hard and erect and the dark curls on her sex were wet with hours earlier of him and the other two pleasing her. She had nice olive skin and he pulled her more to him, she showed her neck to him as he kissed and sucked at her collarbone. She whimpered as his tongue ran over her sweaty skin. Her arousal was rushing back full force as he led his kisses down her body. He stilled once he got to her breast, another scent of arousal hit him in his nostrils and he turned his head to look at the other girl in his hands.

She had long dark red hair that was reaching her mind-back as he looked down at her with his black eyes and his dark colored veins. She hiccuped as he bent his head towards her. She had nice dark skin, not too dark and not to bright. It was just right. She had gray eyes that pulled him into her face. Her full lips were begging to be mauled to be kissed. He kissed her quick and hard on her mouth. His fangs nipping her lips and tongue. He pulled back when blood fell into the kiss. He looked at them both, scanning their bodies.

Their pert perky breast were calling for his attention. Their curls were calling him to the hot and sweetness between their thighs. He rolled his head as their scents combine and flooded his nose.

He couldn't take it anymore as his hard-on shot attention into the air. He dropped them on the carpet floor and looked at them. His dark eyes looking darker as they laid there. The red head had her legs open, her folds were glistening and he sunk to his knees, crawling to her. The other had her legs slightly open as the red head. Her tears were drying out on her skin as she watched him get between her friend's leg and take a quick lick of her sweetness.

The red head moaned as his rough tongue met her bundle of nerves. She groaned, completely forgetting why she was scared and crying, she moved her heat against his face.

He grabbed her bottom and pressed his rough tongue against her lips and hole as he flicked his tongue over it.

He decided that he would see which tasted best.

Who ever tasted best, he would keep and the other he would kill with the others.

He used one hand to hold the red head's bottom to him as his other hand snaked up the dark head's thigh. He grabbed her knee roughly, causing her to lay back. His fingers laced up her thighs, higher and higher as he was close to her heat.

He flicked his fingers over her folds and shuddered. She felt so wet as the one he was eating.

They both felt so wet and hot.

He probed the dark head's core with two of his fingers as he continued to lick up the red head.

He was enjoying both of them so much he forgot to switch. So he did. He switched and gave the red head his fingers as he gave the dark head his tongue.

He hummed and groaned in his mouth.

The dark head tasted exactly as the red head.

He never tasted something so sweet.

He pulled the bundle of flesh with his lips and ran his tongue all over it as he sucked on it harder and harder.

The woman beneath him shivered and squirmed as he entered her with his tongue.

The woman beside her did the same as his finger pumped her faster and faster.

They came in his mouth; seconds later.

Shivering and shaking as their third orgasm rode over them…again.

The man pulled back and looked down at them both, licking his mouth and fingers cleaned.

The woman huddled closer towards each, their hands on the other's body as they looked at him.

Not sure what to do next.

The man decided right then. He was going to have them both. If he got tired of one, he would have the other. If he wanted them both, he'd take them both. Nothing wrong with that.

He brought one wrist into his mouth and then handed his left wrist to the red head. He bit into the other and did the same, holding it out to the dark head.

They looked at him confused and scared not sure what to do.

"Take a bite, suck my blood deep, please."

They nodded their heads not sure why. They already were passed the part that this man was not human or he was just playing with them to scare them.

They rose on their knees, looking between each other, taking deep inhales and exhales, looking at the blood before them. They rose their heads high to look at the blood, dripping onto the carpet.

They opened their mouths and brought their mouths on the wrists, taking deep pulls of it. The man sighed with pleasure as the women pulled the blood from his wrists. They were perfect. They continued to suck his blood for six minutes; maybe even longer. Then man wasn't sure. He was enjoying in to much. He stood there and let them pull from his body, till he felt himself getting dizzy.

"Ah-ah-ah, ladies, pull back."

They did. His voice was scary and deep and dark.

They sat on their thighs watching him. They felt something in their system that felt dark and deep, like power they never touched before.

"What do you feel, ladies? Power?" They nodded their heads and he grinned and continued. "You can feel that everyday if you stay with me. I'll let it happen. The world can be ours, if you side with me."

They didn't know what they were doing, but they wanted to touch this everyday. They liked the feel of the power.

"Tell me you want this. If you do then stand up."

He snarled and growled and laughed as they did.

They stood up, whimpering at his actions but they still wanted the power. They were tired of being used by men even if they were prostitutes.

"Come to me and tell me you want this."

They both walked towards him, slowly and carefully, in his trance by his power.

"Monsieur, s'il vous plaît. Nous ce voulons."

"Oui, monsieur, s'il vous plaît." The dark head said as she was fully in front of him as the other.

They both stepped in front of him.

"Bon."

He snarled and grabbed them both; his hands around their neck as he lifted them into the air. They struggled and they fought, reaching out to each other, but his grasp on them was too strong. He laughed and roared as they struggled, this was the best part.

They continued to struggled and their legs kicked from beneath them.

Death was a knocking and then man might as well let it in.

"See you on the other side."

He grinned and then snapped their necks.

He would have waited but he was a very impatient person. He dropped them on the ground and crawled on top of the bed.

He spread the woman, tied to the bed, legs and sliced into her. The heavily sedated woman groaned and arched her back. She was not wet, she was dry.

He loved dry.

He didn't care if she would bleed. He loved blood. He loved drinking the stuff.

The woman beneath him screamed higher and higher as he fucked her faster.

He threw his head back and bit into her breast. She screamed till her throat hurt and then she silently groaned in her mouth as he pulled and pulled.

His teeth nipping at her breast and he ripped it open as he fucked her. His thrusts were hitting her cervix and beyond that.

"Shit…fuck…dry…I love dry pussy."

He continued to fuck the woman not caring that she was struggling to claw at his back.

"Fuck…yes…fuck….yes."

;..;

_Six hundred years later…_

"Je s'ennuyer."

Two women were sitting at the bar, their firm butts were sitting on stools as they leaned against the bar to drink the cups they were handed. The one who spoke had long red hair that curled around her breast, but the ends were down her back she sat on her stool and drunk. She had on a white sweater that pushed her perky breast together, her nipples were pressing against the sweater, but she didn't mind. One hand was on her naked thigh as she tried to pull her short black skirt down with her black heeled boots. It wasn't working so she sat there in her fairly dark skin and sat there, drinking. The other that was sitting next to her had dark brown eyes and even darker hair. It was loose and curled, going past her bare shoulders. She was wearing a light purple halter that pushed her breast together and a long skirt that had a slit on the side, it rode up her hips as she crossed her legs to sit on the stool. She was bored too as her friend, sitting beside her but she was waiting for someone.

"Then do something. Don't just sit here."

The red head scoffed and her grey eyes were filled with annoyance and something else that the dark hair couldn't place.

"Non, fille. J'ai faim. Je pourrais mourir." The red head rolled her eyes and groaned. Her stomach was starving and she wanted to eat but she couldn't move until her friend as well as companion moved as well.

"Speak English, Amarantha. We are in Mystic Falls, Virginia. They speak English here. You might as well." The dark head said as she scanned around the place known as the Grill. Her glass was empty and she was running her finger over the ring she wore on her middle finger.

It was night time and she didn't need to wear the ring but it was a comfort zone and it reminded her of the man that she obsessed over for four hundred years. He died to ashes he did after that. So her and Amarantha toured the world after that, making it their mission to fuck someone every where they went. They were in Georgia three weeks ago and almost fucked everyone over there. Both of them enjoying the companies of women, only one men shared them both. Ever since Tyler died, they couldn't and wouldn't touch another man unless they felt like sharing. Which happened rarely. Even after it being so long, they still mourned his death.

He was their maker, their lover, their master. He was everything to them and now he was gone.

"Don't call me Amarantha. You lost your French accent, doesn't mean I will. This place is unbearable. The meat smell and they aren't as good-looking as the ones back home. I want to go back to Georgia." Amarantha pleaded and gave the dark head a pout. "Elena, please, I wish to go back."

The dark head, better known as Elena, shook her head and flicked her tongue between her teeth. She leaned closer to Amarantha and smirked. Her brown eyes turning black for a second before she relaxed her face. Her nose sniffing in the air. She was going to say something but that quick whiff of blood was what made her change at night in a bar crowded with people. She relaxed herself and fixed her composure before turning her head towards the entrance to the bar.

A dark haired male walked in with a light brown hair female. She was talking to him about something that was clearly un-importantly. His mind was else where. She was wearing a short red bandanna as a shirt and black shorts that cupped her no ass, brown boots as she walked towards a table that was un-occupied. She sat down and the male sat down across from her. He was signaling for a bartender to come to meet them,

Elena cocked her head to side and licked her lips. She found what she wanted. She wanted him, the dark haired male.

She wanted him.

"Mummy found a new toy." Amarantha clapped her hands and danced in her seat as she looked at the dark haired male.

"Yes, mummy has found a new toy." Amarantha stood up and hopped off the stool, about ready to go over there and distract the female but Elena pulled her back by her arm.

"Don't. I hear them. I smell a fight."

Elena chuckled and ran her hands through her hair.

Amarantha chuckled.

"I love those couple fights."

They both laughed. Their laughter cold and dark and filled with things that the ones around them could never understand. They settled down their laughter and their ears picked up what she was saying. The light brown woman was yelling at him, for some strange reason. Elena's face turned into a grin as she heard why she was yelling at him because they were both virgins and he wanted to lose it to her and she was saying no. The girl was on her period.

Yuck for him. Yummy for them.

"Elena, can I go get her? You can have the male. I haven't had bleedy female in a long while." Amarantha's strong French accent was thick and heavy in the air but she was still understandable. Elena could understand her and anyone else who spoke with her. She just like to mess with the meat's mind.

"Amarantha, wait. When I signal I want us to start a fight; an argument. You storm off and leave. I'll jus…"

Amarantha shook her head and wagged her finger. She pointed towards the couple they were plotting against. Their conversation was getting slightly heated.

_"…Damon, I don't care. We have been dating for two wonderful years. I love you but I'm not going to fuck you so you can tell all your friends about it. Nope. I'm not."_

_"It's not going to be like that. I love you. I don't tell any of them what we do."_

_"Whatever. I don't believe you."_

_"Oh, you say no to sex but your down to let me eat you out."_

_"You're an asshole and your not even that good…"_

_"What did you say?"_

_"Yeah, I said it. I brought you here because I've been seeing someone else. I'm still a virgin and I want to lose it to him…not to you."_

Elena tilted her head and looked at the one called Damon, the dark haired male. He had dark hair that was soft and laid down around his head. He had striking blue eyes, the best blue eyes that she never seen before. He was wearing a baggy red shirt and baggy khaki pants with brown ruffed up sneakers. He had black rectangle glasses over his blue eyes and he had an expression on his face that Elena knew well. Hurt. Betrayal. Cold. Building your wall up. Losing trust. She knew it all. She experienced it as her many years as a prostitute.

"My name is Amanda. I'm going over there. Wish me luck." Amanda, better known as Amarantha, grabbed a small cup of bourbon. She drowned the drink and shook her body. Her gray eyes became hazy and she ran her hands through her hair as if she was well fucked into the night.

Elena was going to grab her but she chose not too. She'd let her use her magic and then Elena would come in for the kill and if "Damon" was good enough she'd bleed him dry, that's if he was good enough. Her chocolate eyes watched as her friend stumbled over to the table. They been 'alive' long enough to act like a drunk.

They knew.

Elena turned in her stool and looked at the man who came up beside her. He was leaning against the bar and he was smiling at her. He had not that much hair on his head, a low buzz cut. Jean shorts and a tight black shirt.

"I have been watching you for the past hour. I think your hot. My name is Thomas but you can call me Tom." He was smiling at her. His teeth were off-white, yellow spots were on his teeth. She wouldn't of seen if she wasn't what she was. She was a princess of the night. A dark evil sinister thing that preyed on the living and drunk the blood of the innocent. She took what she wanted and right now she wanted the dark haired male named Damon. She didn't want this guy that was trying to get with her. This guy was lucky enough if she didn't kill him.

"…after that you can come to my house and we can see where the night takes us."

Elena shook her head and looked at him. He had blue eyes like Damon but his were dull and boring. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She glanced out of the corner of her brown eyes and saw that Amarantha was stumbling over the table, knocking the coasters and things over, just to settle herself against the table. She heard their conversation with her ears and rose off her stool to straighten herself. The guy beside her smiled, he thought that he had won her over but the guy was dumb. She already picked who was taking her home.

Damon.

_"Je suis vrainment désolé. I'm slightly drunk. I was wondering if one of…"hiccup" could show me rouge voiture."_

_"Sure. I don't mind. I'm finished here anyway. Bye Damon. The next woman who meets you is going to be a lucky one."_

Elena smiled and then ran her fingers through her hair. She took a step over towards the table before the guy that was talking to her grabbed her arm, roughly forcing her to turn around. She did and gave him a cold stare. Her brown eyes were turning black as Tom, or Thomas, glared at her.

"I'm offering you a life time thing here. I don't fuck hookers but hey, today's my birthday. I deserve a present. Don't you think?"

Elena heard the venom in his voice and how angry he was getting and she didn't care. She saw with her senses that Amanda was leaving the place with the light brown haired girl. He was all alone. It was her chance. She took a breath she didn't need and relaxed into her human guise. She quickly reverted into the whining crying girl she seen in movies, pulling at her arm and scratching at his as she pulled so he could let her go. His grip tighten and she tried to forced tears down her face. He wasn't hurting her but the human males liked it when you were crying, the sick twisted ones anyway.

"Let me go. My friend…"

"Shut up wench. I know you're a fucking hooker. I do research at the college and only hookers wear those tats on the back of your neck." He said matter of fact as he continued to pull on her arm, not really noticing the dark haired male walking over to them.

Elena got a quick whiff of his breathe and shook her head from the smell. He was drunk. She took another whiff of him, getting passed the whiskey that covered him she smelled something on him, that she didn't like. She smelled drugs on him and she pushed at him to let her go. Not really caring that he saw her burned scar that her and Amarantha wore proudly. They received the 'scar' when they were sixteen. They never bothered to get it fixed, Hell-o they were vampires.

"It was a stupid tattoo. We…didn't…know…"

"The lady is clearly telling you no. Maybe you should respect the woman's wishes."

Elena turned and if her heart could beat it would have literally pumped out of her chest and did flip-flops before jumping back inside of her chest, or something like that around that type of analogy. He was standing in front of her, well on the side but who was counting really? Certainly not her if anyone asked her.

He had his hand on Tom's shoulder and was squeezing it ever so gently. He had a expression on his face like he was tired and didn't really want to put up with what was going on in front of him but he just had to step in. His sister went through the same thing, so he understood…for a guy.

Tom turned towards Damon and curled his lip in disgust. He shook Damon's hand off his shoulder and scoffed, looking at him. "Look little boy, I'm older than you. I'm twenty-two in college and I'm a junior." Elena rolled her brown eyes, like that was supposed to impress anybody. She continued to look at Damon. His blue eyes read something like infuriating wrath that was making his blue eyes turn a different shade of blue; a much more darker blue and it was turning Elena on!

"Well, I guess I'm the smarter one here because I'm twenty graduating in two days." His voice said nothing but pure anger. "I suggest you walk away and let the lady go."

Tom turned towards Elena and was about to say something back to Damon but he looked in her eyes and he stared at her hypnotized.

"Yea, you should let me go, right Tom?"

Tom nodded his head and dropped his hold on her, which Damon dropped his hold on him. "I'll let you go."

Tom turned around towards his friends and walked back towards the table. They laughed at him and pointed fingers. He did nothing but sit there and grab his beer, drowning it and drowning his friend's as well.

Elena rubbed her arm to release pain, even though she didn't feel any and looked at Damon. His glasses were sliding down his nose and she noticed that there was no lenses inside of his glasses.

Was he a vampire?

Was he hunting as she was, except she was hunting for two things that night.

Sex and blood.

_His_ sex and blood.

Elena took a quick whiff of him and concentrated her ears.

His heart was beating fast and she smelled his arousal come to life.

Human.

And good, he already had the hots for her.

Even better.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. His voice was just filled with worried and concern. It threw her off balance from her objective before she mentally and physically shook her head no.

"No. He had a good grip there."

She had three choices; attack him and demand that he fuck her into next week even though he was a virgin, compel him to having sex with her, or act all damsel and feel bad.

The first choice wasn't bad but that wouldn't seem to real. You get attacked because someone assumed you were a hooker and than fuck the first guy that saves you. Bad. Bad. The second choice was good as well but bad; it wouldn't be as fun if he was compelled. She kinda wanted him to enjoy his first time with her and show him that she was better than his bitch of an ex-girlfriend. The third choice was a bad choice for a vampire like her but it wasn't that bad. Maybe he fell for that thing.

Third choice it was.

Yuck!

"Oh, would you like something to drink?" He showed her towards the table that he was sitting at and she shook her head. She bit her lip and walked with him towards the table, making her dead body shiver. And she smiled inside as he wrapped his arm around her, noticing her shiver. "You must be cold. I have my jacket in the car. I can…"

"No. I always get shaken up when things like that happens to me." She licked her lips and sat down at the table across from him. He sat across from her and he stared at her with understanding in his eyes.

"I don't mean to be nosy or in your business, but why would you dress like that if you don't want to get that reaction from guys?"

Elena was speechless. He had her there. She wanted to tell him, it was better to catch her prey with my dear but that was too little red ridding hoodie and she wasn't going that girly. She decided to settle with the normal girl stuff about feeling ugly about her body about her body and telling him that she wanted to let loose for awhile and then she added that her friend was visiting from France and she wanted to see her home town. That wasn't a lie. Amarantha was from France and Elena was originally from Mystic Falls before she was shipped to said France and met Amarantha. She learned to speak French but after living so long, she learned English. Amarantha yet to learn and didn't care.

"Oh well you're a good-looking lady. You shouldn't have to dress like this to get attention. You got my attention just fine."

He nervously chuckled and she smelt his arousal kick up again.

Oh yeah.

"I was being man-handled by a guy. Of course, I got your attention."

She laughed lightly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Nope. I saw you when I walked in with…Vickie. Your dark hair and eyes. I've always had a thing for a woman with dark hair and brown eyes."

Elena did the girl thing and giggled. If he was trying to get in her pants…ummm….skirt. He was already in there. Shit she'd take him right here.

"Are you flirting with me? Because if you are…" She leaned in towards him, her cool breath near his face. Her cleavage in his eyesight. "I don't mind. Heck I'm up for a one night stand if you are."

Elena sat back down and smiled, faintly, as she felt like beating herself against the head. She didn't mean to sound so forward but the last time she slept with a man was three weeks ago and she was highly loving the fact that she got to sleep with this hot male by herself. She chewed on her lip, her nervousness was getting the best of her and it was a habit of hers that she could never break.

"One night stand?" He expression read that he was befuddled and he was thinking. He was. He was planning on losing his virginity to his two year girlfriend, Vickie but she had confessed that she was seeing some other guy. They broke up and then just so happens, a woman came over talking a red something. He wasn't very good in French but Vickie was very fluent in it. That was one of the things he loved about her and was taking her out tonight because of their two year anniversary but that was shot down the drain as he looked at the woman across from him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, he was planning on leaving when he turned and took a glance at the woman he noticed when he walked in, in someone's else's arms but she wasn't enjoying it. She was trying to get away. So he went over there and did the guy thing and he still was shocked that she was still talking to him. He felt he was a little insecure about his looks. But sitting in front of the woman that he had saved and he hadn't even gotten her name yet. He was still focused on her talking about one night stands. He heard about them from his brother but he never really did anything about them. His dick was spun attention to the beauty in front of him and he couldn't will it down. Damn. He was screwed, no pun intended.

"I've never done a one night stand before…" He was trying to catch her name.

"Elena. My name is Elena." Damn, she wasn't supposed to do that. She was still trying to give him a fake name to remember but her real name slipped out of her mouth. Shit fuck.

"Elena, I've never done a one night stand before. I…" He was trying to find the words to end it. To walk away and never turn around. There would be a pout on her face but he was waiting for that special someone.

He thought it was Vickie but that was shot down the drain.

You might as well go with this one night stand. You might never ever get a chance, he thought as he looked at the woman smiling across from him.

"Are you a hooker?"

Somewhere in him knew it was wrong and his father would probably slap him for asking a woman that but he didn't want to catch anything if he was going to do this.

"No. I told you. I just wanted to dress out for tonight. If you see a problem…"

Her face looked hurt, like he called her that and he realized that was what the other guy called her.

Shit. Damn. Fuck.

She stood up and pushed her chair backwards, running her fingers through her hair as she ran her hands down her cold arms and made her way outside. That was until Damon run up beside her after he left thirty dollars on the table.

"Wait, how do you do a one night stand?"

Elena grinned and turned, quickly changing her face to anticipation and excitement.

"Baby, I got your back. I'll show you a good time."

Damon looked at her.

May be the dude was right and she was a hooker.

"You seem like you've done this before?"

It was quiet between them before Elena opened her mouth to answer. The night air was cold and if she was human she would be freezing her ass off but she was not and clearly Damon was not either. He didn't even once shiver since they stepped outside.

"No. I'm a virgin to it. I just suggested it. You're a hot guy. I'm a okay girl. Let's explore."

Damon looked at her, gulping down whatever was popping out of his mouth, or was going to pop out.

He nodded his head and grabbed her waist, pulling her tighter towards him so they could walk to his car.

Elena's ears picked up heavy moaning and she smelt the scent of blood. If she didn't know how to control herself she would have ran towards the smell, but she didn't. She continued to walk with Damon towards his car. Plus Amarantha was having her fun and Elena soon would be having hers.

She had lied to him about the one night stand thing. She did a lot but never with a virgin and that sounded exciting to her.

She continued to walk with him, telling herself no matter if he had a good blood or not. She was not going to claim him as a pet.

It was just going to be…

A. One. Time. Thing.

Elena in all her years was never proven wrong. Older meant you were wiser.

She missed her calculations by one; by one little thing.

Deep down inside of her cold, dead, heartless body…she had a deeper feeling for Damon than she ever felt for Tyler.

A way deeper feeling.

* * *

How is it? Honest opinion.


	2. Before once a upon a one night stand

_"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love." -Katy Perry, Teenage Dream._

**Chapter II-Before once upon a one night stand**

Hate- to dislike something or someone intensely.

_1420_

_Elena picked her nails as Amarantha danced beside her. They were at a man's home. It wasn't really a house but a mansion and the man was old as dirt. He had white hair that was sticking about his head no matter how hard he tried to lick it down. He had a very huge mustache that curved at the ends and it was disgusting. When he talked, he had to cough because his lungs were finally deciding to give out on him. He wore a brown jacket with a green vest and under that was white. He wasn't skinny. He was fucking fat. He was probably pregnant, carrying at least six kids in that damn thing. But Elena did nothing but sit there and play with her nails as his son was talking to her._

_His son was a virgin and wanted to lose his virginity and his father was just a horny old bastard who wanted to get some pussy before he rolled over in the damn dirt._

_Fuck this!_

_But Tyler promised them both vast amounts of sex if they did good. So they would behave. Elena and Amarantha made a deal. They would switch men if needed too. Amarantha wanted the fat bastard because he was plump and full of blood. Elena didn't really give a shit. She just want to feed and get the fuck out of this place. It was starting to smell and she rather have her legs wrapped around Tyler's hips as he fucked her but he was off on business so he told them to fend for themselves till he got back._

_Elena couldn't wait till he got back. She was so going to fuck his ass into the ground._

_And weren't her and Amarantha so fucking lucky that ten years passed since they ascended to the dark side and this horny bastards didn't speak a lick of English._

_Tyler was sooo going to get it._

_"Dad, can I shag her now?"_

_Elena turned her head towards the men she was supposed to be attending. He had long hair that was tied back. He had on a brown suit that was unappealing to Elena. He had blue eyes that wouldn't stop staring at her breast. She knew they were tight and big in the dress that she chose to wore but damn. His hand was on her knee and he was raising it higher and higher._  
_"No son, enjoy the pleasures of women." The man's dad dipped Amarantha and turned her. Her leg was riding up his leg and he was blushing a slight pink._

_"Slow down, woman. Enjoy."_

_But Amarantha didn't want to enjoy. She wanted to cut his stomach up and dance in his blood. Probably place it all over Elena's body and lick her clean._

_"Je s'ennuyer."_

_Elena chuckled and leaned towards the son of the old bastard man. She smiled and closed her eyes before slowly opening them. She understood very well. Amarantha was bored and so was she._

_"Laisser mange"_

_Elena exclaimed as she jumped on top of the man in front of her. Her legs straddled his waist as he leaned back into the couch and rested his hands on her hips. She wasn't wearing any bottoms so her core was rubbing up against his erection. She shifted to the side and groaned in her throat. The man beneath her grew even more excited._

_She didn't groan in pleasure. She groaned in dis-pleasure. He was tiny._

_"II est petit."_

_Amarantha laughed and pushed her client on the couch. He fell back with an thump. His butt bone hit the edge of the couch and his face turned beet red._

_"Could you ladies not speak in French. It's making me very nervous." Amarantha's client chuckled nervously. He couldn't understand a word they were saying and he was almost close into placing them back where he found them but he had a hard on and he wanted to explore. Plus he wanted to get rid of his son's nasty virginity._

_"Y-yes…we…try." Amarantha said. Her English wasn't that good. Her accent was thick and heavy but she was understandable._

_"Good. Now get on your knees sweet thing." The old man fixed himself on the couch and un buttoned his slacks. He pushed his pants and underwear down his legs. His cock spun attention. His gray hair curling around his ball sack that was dropping._

_Amarantha groaned._

_"No…suck…" She paused before she closed her eyes and then opened them. The man looked at her in horror. Her eyes were black and black and blue veins were coming out of her face. She lounged at the old man and ripped at his neck. Blood squirted out and stained her dress as she ripped at his neck. His blood ran down her dress and made it ruby red. She pressed her foot onto his dick and stepped hard, till it popped beneath her._

_The man that was beneath her was squirming, trying to get up from under Elena but she held him down with her thighs as she threw her head back and let her demon come forth. She looked down at him, grinning before she ripped at his neck, tearing his jugular and tearing up his veins, drowning in his sweet blood in her mouth as Amarantha drowned his father's blood._

_They pulled back minutes later and roared at the blood that was on their chins and mouths. They drunk to much so the bodies were dead. Elena walked over to Amarantha and turned her around. She growled and snapped at her before throwing her into a wall. Amarantha screamed and licked the blood off her lip as Elena was up against her in a flash. She was running her hands up and down Amarantha's figure and Amarantha bent her head to kiss Elena. Elena accepted the kiss and swirled her tongue inside of Amarantha's mouth as she tried to get the blood off._

_They kissed each other in the wall, their tongues battled and dueled as they ripped off each other's dresses. Their naked breast touched the dark cold air as they wrestled to the ground, trying to gain dominance. Elena won and sat on top of Amarantha's face as her pink tongue rubbed against her clit._

_"Dure! Dure!" Elena moaned as Amarantha rubbed her harder and harder._

Present day…

Elena sat in Damon's passenger car. She was tapping her fingers on her thighs as the song, that was playing from the radio, blasted through the car. Damon kept glancing at her every few seconds. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was on his thigh. His glasses were falling off his nose as he drove. Damon didn't mind though. He just pushed it back up with the tip of his fingers as he stopped at the stoplight, not sure what to say. He wanted to talk to her, ask questions, but he felt like that wasn't a part of the code of 'One night stands.' But he was going to ask anyway. He tried but she beat him first.

"You know my name, so what's yours?" She turned her head and looked at him, pushing her halter back up her breast, she felt the material slip. Just staring at him as he drove, made her wet. She wanted to jump him in the car. If he was a vampire, he would have liked the attention and the crash and the possibility of blood, but he wasn't a vampire. He was a human and a virgin.

He was a human and Elena had the nerve to turn him right there, but she didn't.

She could be a patient person, she was a vampire for peep sakes.

"My name is Damon. Damon Salvatore."

The name sounded familiar to her but she couldn't pick it up at the right moment. Her mind was too hazy with lust consuming her. She already knew his name but she wanted to know more about him.

"Damon. I like that. Least I know what name I'll be screaming later." She gave him a toothy grin before flicking her tongue between her teeth. She leaned to him, her breast on his arm. He shifted and nearly ran a red light, but it was yellow so it was still good.

Elena felt her demon push to the edge. Her demon was losing control. All his blood was just pumping towards his cheeks as he tried no to blush and the rest was working it's way down south. She couldn't wait to have him.

"I saw you with that girl earlier. Are you sure she's okay being with…Vickie back there? We can go pick her up."

Elena laughed and adjusted herself back in her seat, running her hands over the car door. She leaned into the interior of the car, it was a 2006 blue mustang, the top was down and the wind was blowing in her hair. She was laughing as it blew her skirt up, she pushed it back down but it was too late.

Damon was already looking on her side because he had heard her smile and his eyes instantly drew down when he saw her skirt kick up. He felt more blood go down towards his dick and he was painfully hard, he needed release. He quickly looked up at the streets and realized that he was almost home. Just one more turn and he would be in the driveway of his house. He didn't live on campus and was glad. He didn't feel like crashing through with Elena and all the guys ogle her. He just hoped his brother and sister wasn't home.

Please let him be fucking Bonnie. And please let Anna be away at a friend's house, Damon chanted in his head; over and over again as he turned right and pulled up into the long driveway that was the Salvatore boarding house.

"You live out deep in the woods? I think your trying to kill me." Elena laughed and licked her dry lips from the air. She felt around her surroundings with her senses; she felt a mother deer giving birth alone and cold, she felt water trickling from rocks and hiding beneath other rocks and then she heard two voices. A woman and a man's.

She hoped that there was no one at the house. She really didn't want to deal with family, if that was the case she would have brought back Amarantha, but Elena could do this, if she allowed herself. She could deal with out Amarantha. Elena took deep breaths and relaxed her composure before she focused her attention on Damon. Apparently, he pulled up in front of the house without her even noticing. He stopped the car and turned off the ignition, pulling his keys from the car.

Elena looked at the house; it was brown with a dark mood lurking over it. Had a lot of windows, an archway covered the front of the house and it had vines all over the flower boxes at the bottom. She took a whiff and realized it was what she feared. It was vervain, a deadly weapon against vampires but she wasn't going to fight or run away and leave Damon by himself. As long as she actually didn't touch the stuff she would be good. It wasn't like she was going to be putting it in her mouth or anything. Ha.

"Would you like for me to open the car door for…."

Elena was already out of the car and she was heading towards the door. She waited there with her arm leaned up against the door and her skirt, the winds riding up her legs, pushing her skirt up just a little bit.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and muttered a guess not. He opened the car door and stepped out, closing the car door back and locking the car itself. He walked over towards Elena, holding his keys out ready to unlock the door so they could hide from the cold air and hold each other with the warm and closeness of their bodies. Damon shivered at the thought and it wasn't because of the cold.

He had his keys touching the key hole, when Elena pushed him against the arch way of the house. Her hands were up against his shoulders as she leaned into him. His keys were slipping from his fingers. His breaths were heavy and his heartbeat was beating crazy within his chest. His eyes read that he was scared and his facial expression was unreadable. Mixed emotions. Elena grinned and leaned into him, her breast were up against his chest and her legs were around his.

"What are you doing?" Damon whispered to her even though he knew he didn't need too.

"Getting a sneak preview of Damon." She pressed her entire body onto him as his body reacted in a way that could have left him dizzy. She set his hands on her hips and she growled playfully at him before she brought her lips onto his.

Elena's lips fell on Damon. It wasn't ferocious and vicious, his teeth didn't bite into her mouth like Tyler or Amarantha. It was soft and gentle, his bottom lip caught her upper and they kissed, ever so perfectly and slow. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her even more closer than she was. Her nose was going off with his dark scent flooding through it, his arousal was pressed against her core and she shivered as his tongue slipped into her mouth. It was long and caressed hers as they kissed and touched. Elena felt like if she was human, her heart would have been beating rapidly when they pulled back.

"Wow, that was…" Damon was panting and his heart was pounding against his breast. Elena could hear how fast it was beating. It was so painfully beautifully loud.

"Yeah…how imagine how it will feel inside." Elena smirked and ran her hands up and down his arms. She could feel heat collecting in the pit of her body at the feel of his muscles. "So…question for the evening, why do you wear glasses if there are no lenses inside of them?" Her hands were on his hips, pulling on his belt loops.

"Damon shrugged his shoulders and took off his glasses. He held them in his hands. "They make me feel safe, my father, he's an asshole but I love him. I wear these glasses because I don't want to end up like my brother."

Elena licked her bottom lip. She was supposed to de-attached herself from her victims but Damon was intriguing to her. She wanted to know everything about him. So she asked him what was wrong with his brother.

Damon looked at her with a blah expression on his face, before he answered.

"He's…I don't want to talk about him."

Elena shook her head and took the glasses from his hand. She straighten them out and looked over them, not even thinking, she snapped them in half, tossing to the side as she licked her lips. She dropped to her knees, before him and ripped at his pants, unbuckling his belt and pants. Damon just looked at her paralyzed and shocked as Elena reached inside his pants and his erection hit the night air.

"I-I…ummm."

"Damn Damon, your nice."

Nice, wasn't even close to what she saw. It was big and thick around the head, going further down the shaft. She licked her lips and brought her head down towards his, opening her mouth before she flicked her tongue over his slit. Damon hissed and hummed as Elena licked around him.

Damon was a virgin but he knew what Elena was doing and he didn't want to stop her. She was giving him head. Vickie used to do that all the time while she was on her period, but she was gone. All she ever did for him and she wouldn't even kiss him afterwards. He would have loved to taste himself in her mouth, but she assumed that was nasty and wasn't down to kiss him. He hoped that Elena was down to kiss him after she finis…

"mmmm, shit Elena." Elena wrapped her mouth around his head and bobbed her head up and down with her mouth on his shaft. He twitched and jerked as Elena started using great sucking motion on his head, her throat was swallowing working around his dick.

Elena pulled back and lapped at his pre-cum. She then sucked it all into her mouth before she licked her lips and got up off her knees. She dusted herself off before she cocked her head and laughed.

"What was the laughing for?" Damon fixed his clothes. Something was weird about her. She seemed as if she knew more than what she was projecting out to him.

"Nothing. I just can't wait to have you between my legs." Elena snatched his keys from his hands and turned around to open the door, leaving Damon with a stunned expression on his face. After a couple of tries; Elena finally got the door unlocked and pushed the brown door opened. She waited by the doorway as Damon walked inside the house.

"Come on inside Elena. It's freezing."

Elena handed him the keys and he took them, placing them on the nearby table. She took a breath that she didn't need before she stepped inside the house. Damon closed the door behind her, his eyes never leaving her body.

"Nice house. It's huge." Elena nodded her head as she looked over the house. She took a step into the foyer and looked around the living room area. There was no TV but a fireplace and couches and chairs. It reminded her back in the old days where her, Amarantha, and Tyler always coming back to that one house when they were on the road. When Tyler still allowed them to sell their bodies. She walked over towards the couch and slipped off her heels, throwing them on the floor as she sat on the couch.

"Thanks. My father is traveling the world…you want to have sex on the couch?" Damon came into the foyer and kicked off his shoes. He sat down on the couch beside Elena, peeling off his socks.

"Yes, now let's kiss. I want your lips on me."

Damon didn't complain or yell at her. He didn't blow a fuse because she was down to kiss him after she sucked him.

This night was looking up for them.

In it's own way.

;..;  
Amarantha walked around the ground. She was naked and she was lightly shaking her hips as the girl before her, stared and watched. Her light brown eyes wouldn't get off of Amarantha and Amarantha loved the attention. Her nipples were out and erect as the cold air caressed over them. The apex between her thighs was glistening wet at the blood that was fueling her body.

"What do you want with me?"

Amarantha looked at the girl before her with black in her eyes. She curled her lip and looked at her.

"Vickie, I want you to tell me why you broke up with Damon?"

"I…"

Amarantha wagged her finger at Vickie and shook her head from side to side.

"Don't lie to me. When I am lied too, I can do a lot of damage to your beautiful skin, mademoiselle." Amarantha rolled her French and looked at the girl in disgust. She had bitten her earlier and her blood tasted like something that she was familiar with. It tasted like her old master.

Tyler.

"I broke up with Damon because my other boyfriend doesn't want me with him anymore." Vickie was sobbing. Her tears were making her mascara run down her face.

"Who is your le copain?"

Vickie continued to sob, her heart was beating at a fast pace. A pace that Amarantha never heard over her years of "living."

"He'll kill me. I can't say."

Amarantha wagged her finger at Vickie and pouted. She scowled then relaxed her face as she stepped closer to Vickie. She lifted up Vickie's chin with her finger and Vickie stood, looking at Amarantha was scaredness across her face.

"Tsk Tsk. Bête humaine. Now it's time that I killed you." Amarantha smiled and rose her other hand. Her eyes still staring into Vickie's as she brought her hands down and her nails raked across Vickie's face. Vickie screamed out in pain and Amarantha grew hungry. She grabbed a hold of Vickie's hair and pulled her head back to take bite out of her neck as her hands clawed at her stomach.

If the girl wouldn't tell her who her "boyfriend" was. Amarantha might as kill it out of her.

She'd scream his name sooner or later.

But Vickie couldn't. Amarantha was clawing at her insides, blood staining Amarantha naked skin. Amarantha pulled out Vickie's heart on her last breath.

The last thing that Vickie said was something that started with a T.

;..;

Elena groaned as Damon was sucking at her neck. His hands were on her covered breast and his arousal was up against her core. Her halter was thrown somewhere, her skirt was bunched up on her hips. She wore a strapless bra because human girls wore them. Elena wasn't sure why. They covered all the naughty bits, but Elena shook her head and let the feel of Damon sucking her neck take over her body.

She was still trying to wonder how the hell this sexy beast that was sucking at her neck was a virgin. Wasn't there a rule somewhere were hot guys were meant to lose their virginity at the age of thirteen? But clearly with Damon that wasn't the case, maybe since he went to school he never thought about it.

But it was whatever at this point. Elena was going to fuck the word virgin out of his vocabulary and that bitch who dumped him too.

"Bite me on my neck."

Damon pulled back and looked at Elena. Her chocolate eyes were hazy with lust and desire. He nodded his head and did as she asked. He went back to what he was doing. He kissed her neck, the spot he was sucking on earlier was forming a hickey and he quite like it there. It was his hickey and she didn't even bitch at him like Vickie usually did. Things were definitely looking up for him.

Yes sir bob.

Damon bit down hard as he could. Elena thrusted her hips at him in response. She was moaning and groaning and Damon couldn't wait till he could take her.

"Damon…fuck me, please." Elena was sliding her hands between them to grab at his belt. She unbuckled it, her hands were moving so fast that Damon couldn't even think straight. He was still palming her breast and Elena was loving it as much as Tyler used to do.

Damon pulled back. He was sort-a prepared for this because the woman under him was supposed to be Vickie but whatever. He stood up and pushed his pants down his legs, kicking off his pants and throwing them somewhere else. He took off his shirt and threw that somewhere else too. He backed up to go upstairs until Elena said his names on her lips.

"Damon, where are you going?"

"To get condoms. It's a one night stand but I don't want to get you pregnant."

Elena rolled her eyes and bit her lips. She wanted to laugh because this wouldn't be the last time that she heard that. But she already had a lie for it. She had a lie for everything.

She was a vampire. She lied and spoke the truth when needed. She was blunt and didn't give a shit who knew. Amarantha was the same way.

"I can't get pregnant. I don't even get periods." Elena wished she would so she could get Amarantha could lick it up, but they were dead. No point and use. Shit. Fuck. "You can cum inside me all you want. No little Elena's and Damon's coming out of me." She chuckled and moved her hands down to her skirt. She pushed that down her legs and threw it behind her. She sat up and un-hooked her bra. She smiled cockily at Damon before she took the bra off and threw it behind her. Damon was looking at her hungrily and it was more sexier than every other man that looked at her.

"Alright…" Damon closed his mouth as he almost stuttered. Elena's boobs were bigger than Vickie's. Her colored nipples were hard and erect, wanting to be touched in the night air. He licked his lips. His eyes scanned over her sex, she was bald there. Better than Vickie who was always slightly hairy.

"I see Damon likes." Elena nodded her head at his erection and called him over with the curl of her finger. Damon came to her and she laid straight out on the couch so he could get on top. He curled on top of her and positioned his head at her entrance. He looked up at Elena as her legs wrapped around his waist. His cockhead almost went inside of her and Damon looked at Elena in shock. She was dripping fluids down there.

He studied in AP Biology so he knew what happened between the female and the male. He also read about the female getting wet for the male to penetrate but he didn't know that it would be like this. She was really wet.

Elena looked up at Damon. Her brown eyes were looking at his blue ones. She was so wet. She wanted him inside her already. She wanted him inside her now!

Before Damon entered her. He had to ask, because he didn't want her to regret this after they were finished. He closed his eyes and forgot about the day he had and forgot about Vickie. He opened his eyes with Elena staring back at him. He was going to think about her.  
"Elena, if you want to back out right now. I understand."

Elena closed her eyes and then opened them. Why was he asking her this? Shouldn't they get down to the fucking? It was all Elena wanted. She didn't want to feel like this. She hated feeling so open and exposed with just his ONE question. Elena chose him because he was hot and he was a virgin and…because she missed the caress of a man.

Yeah, she was a hooker from olden times and men used her left and right as they used Amarantha. The men that they fucked even after becoming a vampire didn't care that they were hookers and didn't even ask them what Damon had asked her. They never cared. Never. They only wanted with their bodies had to offer; hot, wet, tight, responsive. It was what they wanted and looking into Damon's eyes, she hated him. She wanted him off of her and she wanted to put back her clothes and leave, compel him to forget and find Amarantha hoping that she didn't kill his ex girl-friend and get them back together. She hated how she was feeling. He was making her feel like he actually cared. He even wanted to get condoms for them, because he thought that she was human. And she wasn't. She was dead but yet after Tyler died, she stopped caring about her feelings and only gave into two things. Lust for sex and lust for un-fulfillment of her hunger.. She hated this. She didn't want this but she needed what she was going to take from Damon. He was a virgin so he'd probably enjoy it more and show her more attention.

Elena never got that from anybody but Amarantha because they both knew how it felt to be spat out and used. Their fathers beat them before they found each other. Their uncles raped them and made them do things to other women before they found each other. Their mothers drank and drank, cursing them out in the process before they found each other. All they had to survive was Tyler, but he was dead, long dead and there was nothing left, but to go on and live. Or live their dead lives.

"I'm not going to regret this. I won't regret this."

Elena wasn't going to regret this, because she decided it was what she needed. She wanted it and needed his love. His love for the person he thought that he knew.

Even though it was what she wanted, she still hated him for this, because it was what she needed.

Damon nodded his head and brought his lips down on hers before he kissed her, his tongue flickering over her bottom lips begging for entrance as he pushed forward, pushing his dick inside of her. Elena took the kiss and his tongue slapping it with her own and gasped in his mouth as he entered her.

She'd hate him for this.

**TBC**

* * *

I'm working on CMG chapters right now. The Damons are almost finished as well. Two more chapters for them both. 


	3. Her and Him, part I

_"My body's saying let's go. Oh whoa…But my heart is saying no. " - Christina Aguilera, Genie in a bottle._

**Chapter III- Her and Him, part I  
**

Coitus- Same as Sexual Intercourse

Amarantha was walking down the sidewalk, her nose was going off with scents that she was trying to pick out. She was hungry…again and she just wanted to get her fill of sex. Elena was getting her fill of hers so Amarantha might as well do the same. She just wanted to play with a male, she had her fun of female. She wanted a long hard thick cock inside of her, if they made those anymore.

She continued to walk down the street, passing by people that were talking and mingling if you would call that while walking. Amarantha just passed by them, not caring. She was looking for sex at the moment and didn't care who was it with. It must have been her prostitute tendencies, that was making her not care. Her old ways were to be used and wanted, showing her goods off and yet acting like she wanted more than the clients offered. Elena was the same way as well. Everything was different for them now.

They didn't have to show off their bodies, but it was a habit they never let go. They could have announced to the world that they were vampires and have slaves and control the world. But they weren't that dumb to die. They could have continued to work as prostitutes but what would be the fun? Men use them, rape them, hurt them, break them. And they only allow it because, they secretly like it. Because they liked the thrill of dying so they wouldn't have to do it everyday if they died.

The funny thing was they continued to do it even after they died because there was nothing else to do. It wasn't like they were prostitutes now. Tyler wasn't around and they didn't feel like having another man control them if they didn't know what he was doing. It would have just pissed of Amarantha off, Elena wouldn't have cared.

Amarantha continued to walk down the street. The people continued to walk down the street passed until a hint of sex caught her nose. She turned around and walked towards it, her heels clicking the ground as she walked. Her strut was fast and quick as if she didn't hurry, she would miss it. Amarantha didn't want to miss it.

She rushed towards the source and when she found the source her heart sung. It was a man and a woman. The woman was hoisted on the man's hips and she was against the wall as he fucked her. Her heels were digging in his ass cheeks, her lips were parted and her head was hitting the wall as he worked her.

Amarantha smiled. She watched as they continued, surprised that they didn't sense her there. But they weren't vampires so wouldn't know.

Good.

Amarantha needed some threesome fun anyway.

"Bonjour." Her voice was seductive as they couple jumped and the man put her down. He fixed his pants and the woman pushed her skirt down. Their eyes were filled with scared-ness and worried.

Amarantha like.

"What do you want?"

Amarantha stepped closer. She had her clothes back on so she wouldn't completely freak them out as she was already doing. Not like she didn't like it.

"Nothing. Just fun. You guys don't have to act like that.. I don't bite…not much anyway." Amarantha felt a hot chill go down her spine as a whiff of arousal hit her nose. It smelled more feminine.

"Well we don-…"

The woman elbowed the man in the chest and she stepped forward. Amarantha licked her lips at the sight of the woman. She had long blonde hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were brown but a nice light brown. She had pale white skin and nice curves. A white shirt that was meant to be tied around her waist was laying on her flat stomach. Her breast were out and exposed to the cold night air.

"Would you like to have sex with us?"

Amarantha smiled and moved her body back and forth before she nodded her head, biting her lip and grinning.

"Good. Come on Matt. Let's go."

The one known as Matt sighed and fixed his clothing as the female did. They walked off and headed off into the street. A wicked smile on Amarantha's face the entire time.

;..;

Elena threw her head back into the pillows as Damon flicked his tongue over her nipple. Her back was arched, one leg was wrapped around his waist and the other was dangling off of the couch. Her nails were in his back and she was leaving nail dents inside his muscled back as he pulled back and forth inside of her.

For him to be a virgin, he was doing a damn good job. Most virgins that she fucked, just moved back and forth. Their mouths were opened and heavily nasty groans were coming from their mouths, but Damon was different.

His mouth was on her breast as his hands were by her head. His thick long dick was inside of her wet pussy and his legs were on the arm of the couch as hers were wrapped around his hips. Her ass cheeks were rubbing against the couch as he moved her back and forth.

Damon pulled his mouth off her breast and looked into her eyes, licking his lips as he moved inside of her. Elena knew that if he moved her legs and placed them on his shoulders, he would knock against her cervix. Damon didn't know that; so he was equally surprised when he leaned back and picked her up, placing both legs on his shoulders as he thrusted inside of her. Elena arched her back deeper into the couch and let out a loud sigh.

"Am I hurting you?" Damon slowed his thrusting to ask. He didn't want to ask her and hurt her. It was his first time being with a chick after all.

Elena stilled herself and looked at him. His blue eyes were filled with something that she never thought she seen in a man or any man that she ever let touch her.

He was concerned about her well being.

Hm.

"I'm fine. You knocked against my cervix just now. Don't worry about it? Have you ever knocked against a woman's cervix ever?" She asked him even though she knew the answer.

He hadn't because he was a virgin.

Virgin!

Damon bit his lip and took Elena's legs off his shoulders. He sat back into the couch and his leg sagged opened, he took a glance at his dick and was shocked. There was slimly stuff all over his dick.

What the fuck was that?

But he shook his mind. He wasn't sure what to tell her. Maybe tell her the truth so she could take it easy on him. She wouldn't laugh and leave. She probably assumed that he had a lot of sex. Well he didn't.  
Just to remind himself, he was a virgin. Emphasis on the was.

"I'm a v…" He might as well tell her. It wasn't like there was anything new to this. She probably already figured it out and was just being nice to him.

Elena sat up and looked at Damon. He was trying to tell her that he was a virgin which Elena thought was cute. She smiled at him and leaned towards him, her cool breath by his face and her breast touching his chest.

"It's okay if you're a virgin, sweetheart. I don't mind taking control for awhile." She licked her bottom lip with her pink tongue before she moved her body to sit on top of him. Her body straddled his lap, his cock pressed against her core as she looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. His hand was around his member and he was holding it underneath her core, so if she was going to set herself down she could do it on his dick.

"Yes. Now shhhh…." Elena pushed his head back until it hit the back of the couch. She shook her hips before she took a breath, that she didn't need, and set herself down on him. He removed his hand and placed it on her hips as he was buried inside of her. Her walls were tightening around him, stretching to fit his length. "You feel really good…" Elena whispered as she set her hands on his shoulders and thrusted her upper body forward, her breast in his face, as she leaned her head back, her lower body moving by it's self. She let out a loud moan as she rotated her hips, her hips moving back and forth

"Fuck…" Damon let out on a breath as Elena moved her hips, back and forth, rotating them side to side. This was much better than him being on top of her.

"mmmm…" Elena hummed as she removed her hands from his shoulder to set them in her hand, pulling on the ends as she started to bounce up and down on his cock. Damon lifted his head to rest it against her moving stomach and his hands, resting them on her hips as she bounced on his cock.

"Place your hands under my…ass cheeks. Help me…you'll…like." Elena was shocked. She was **never** the stuttering idiot during sex it was usually the guy, but Damon felt so snug and perfect inside of her. His cock head was brushing against that spot that even Tyler couldn't even touch and if Elena thought about it. Damon was way bigger than Tyler, a couple of inches.

Maybe by a lot.

Damon heard what she said so didn't argue. He wanted it to be good for her as it was for him. He placed his hands under her ass cheeks and grabbed a hold of them. His nails digging into her ass, made Elena go faster bouncing on him till she came all over his cock.

It hit her in spasms and she tried not to utter and cry out but her body was trying to betray her. Sell her out to him. So she did in fact cry out and shake against him. Her walls tightening around him and releasing as he fucked her. He was hurting her with his nails still in her ass cheeks and when he came deep inside of her too. He shouted out her name and she nearly cried, tears could have fell down her face. He shouted out her name.

Tyler never did that. He never shouted no one's name but his own.

Amarantha and Elena thought they weren't good enough so would fuck each other in front of him so they could get something, but he said nothing and looked at them as if they grew another head.

It hurt, a lot.

But Damon shouted out her name and all she did was ride his ass off.

Elena felt loved and adored but it was all a lie. He was using her like all the others did.

Or was he?

"That…was…wow…"

Elena hid her emotions with a smirk and laid against him, her head on his shoulders as his hands moved up to wrap around her back.

"That must be your favorite word. You say it all the time."

It was complete silence before they laughed. Their laughter broke the silence and it was warming to them both.

"I didn't know sex could be like…"

"Crazy. Insane. Mind blowing. Better than any hand job you ever given yourself." She tried to finish for him on a humorous note.

Damon laughed and shook his head.

"Nope. Close and warming and together."

Those were not the words she was looking for. So if she had a human heart and it could beat, it would have beat rapidly in her chest. This was meant to be a coitus dance, just natural between a man and woman. Nothing more.

But before she could open her mouth to answer something…maybe smart or sexually or ask if he wanted to go again.

The front door opened and Elena looked up as a fair skinned girl and a man looked at her.

* * *

Next chapter, Vampire Elena meets Stefan. I wonder what's going to happen. She's naked. Damon's naked. Hehehehe. I'm so evil.

Please review.

And response to Ikea: I took out the flashbacks and have decided will only use them if I need them for the chapter.

DomO


	4. Her and HIm, part II

The next updated chapter of To love a monster

* * *

_"And when you starin' at that phone in your lap. And you hopin' but them people never call you back." - B.O.B, Airplanes_

**Chapter IV- Her and Him, part II**

Lonely- isolated

The man and the fair skinned girl were looking at Elena with shock. They wasn't sure who she was on. All they saw was dark messed up hair that was on the couch. Her breast were covered and she had a smirk on her face.

"Who are you?"

Elena cocked her head to the side as she stared at the man, looking over him. He had blondish brown hair and green eyes. His face was as if he was set in stone, not moving or anything. He wore a dark long sleeved shirt and dark pants. The girl beside him had long dark hair that curled around her breast. She wore tight blue pants that hugged her curves and the hot pink shirt she wore through Elena off for a bit. The girl wore the shirt because it drew attention to her breast. They were huge.

I might have to talk to Amarantha. She'd love those, Elena thought as they both looked at her. The man had an expression of approval and the girl had fear and confidence across her face.

"I'm…" Elena opened her mouth to speak before Damon rose up his hands to cover her mouth. Elena smiled under Damon's hand as he turned them around the couch. Him laying against the arm of the couch as Elena sat up. She covered her breast as she stared at the woman and man in the foyer. She was acting human so had to act…

Oh fuck that shit!

Elena faked a yawn and her hands dropped from her breast as she stretched. Her breast rose up with her arms but went to normal as she let them fall to her sides on Damon's chest. His head was turn to face them.

"Damon? Wow that's a surprise. I thought you and Vickie would have finally gotten rid of that nasty virginity of yours but seems you have someone else." The man looked in Elena's brown eyes. He dare didn't look at her breast.

"Yeaah, about that. She…" Elena hushed him with her finger on his lips. She shook her head and leaned down to kiss him, making sure that the people in the foyer saw the kiss. She deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue in Damon's mouth. He did the same and he was nearly down to pick her up and set her on his growing erection when he heard the man clearing his throat.

"So where is Vickie or you lost your virginity in a threesome thing?" The man was asking questions and Elena was leaning back up to face him, fire in her eyes.

"Vickie isn't here. He dumped her finally tonight. We came back for some little loving." Elena lied straight through her teeth. She didn't like this man talking. He was making her very uncomfortable. She was a fucking vampire.

"Damn, Damon. I didn't know you were the little player. Sorry, I'm Stefan Salvatore, his younger brother. And this is my girl, Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie smiled, her lip was slightly curled upward.

"I'm Elena. Damon's…friend with benefits." Elena flicked her tongue between her teeth and looked at Damon. His head was turned away and his cheek was red.

He was blushing?

Elena sniffed high in the air. He was.

That was so cute.

"Well, me and Bonnie are going upstairs…" Stefan paused. He would have liked if Elena got off his brother so he could talk to him but Bonnie was having one of those moments and he really didn't want to miss one of those moments. "See you later, brother."

Elena stared at them with a smirk as they left up the stairs. After they disappeared from around the corner. She got off of Damon and stood before the fireplace. She had her hands on her hips and she was bending over for her clothes. She slid into her skirt before Damon said anything.

"Why are you leaving?"

Elena turned around to face Damon. He looked sad and she saw it in his eyes. She didn't want to leave him but she needed to feed and him blushing was making her tummy hurt. She hadn't ate all day.

"I need to eat." She started rubbing her tummy and pouting.

Damon felt relieve. He thought she was leaving because he was bad at it. He was a virgin. Couldn't she understand?

"I have something in the kitchen if you need anything." Damon stood up and reached for his boxers. He was about to slid into them till Elena rose her hand and looked down at his thighs. She heard a vein throbbing in his thigh and it was making her so thirsty. She licked her lips and pulled down her skirt, it fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. Taking a step towards him, her arms reached for his hips, and she pushed him down. He fell against the couch and looked at her appalled.

Only thing going through his mind was what the hell was she doing?

She licked her lips and bent forward, her mouth came down on his growing erection and Damon thrusted up in response. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Elena's tongue wrapped around his member and sucked him long and deep. Her hands ran up and down his thighs, her fingers doing lazy laps around his knees. Damon groaned out loud not even caring that his brother could probably hear. Damon was tired of hearing his brother's groans and moans from him and Bonnie.

Damon might as well throw it back at him, ten fold.

"Elena, suck me harder." He moaned out not sure where his voice was coming from. He just knew that he wanted his brothers hearing his cries, sighs, and moans. He wanted his brother to hear everything.

Elena continued to suck him, using her spit to lube him up some more. She was so hungry and his member tasted like her. This brought back unwanted memories that she rather not want but what else was there to do.

It reminded her of Tyler, this whole setting reminded her on Tyler. Him telling her to suck him harder. Him groaning and sighing really loud while Amarantha was gone getting them food.

It reminded her of all the fun good stuff and in return, with her imagination she imagined Tyler before her, his dick in her mouth as she ran her finger tips over Damon's thighs. She thought of Tyler as she closed her eyes.

His dark eyes…dark hair….blue eyes…soft lips…biggest cock she has ever seen. Tall, Dark and handsome…

Elena mentally shook her mind. Tyler didn't have blue eyes. He had dark eyes. She continued her focus on Tyler not caring about Damon. He was distracting her and she was starting to hate that. It was already bad enough that she felt something brewing in her stomach for him. And they only fucked.

This sucked.

"Elena…cradle my balls….shit…V…"

Elena wasn't stunned that Damon almost shouted out that other girl's name. It was actually helping her think more about Tyler. Her Tyler. Her and Amarantha's Tyler.

Elena removed her mouth and pumped him up and down with her hand as she used her other hand to hold his balls. She used slight pressure on his balls as she kissed his inner thigh. She stuck out her tongue and took a nice long lick around his thigh. She found the vein that she wanted and she kissed it as if she was making out with him before she closed her eyes and brought forth her demon.

"Fuck…"

Elena opened her mouth wide and continue to use her hands to please him. Her hand going up and down his member as her other hand continued to caress his balls. She licked around the vein there before she sunk her teeth inside of his thigh. His hot blood fell into her mouth and she moaned at the taste, he tasted so sweet.

Damon cried out in utter pleasure as Elena's hands pump him faster and faster. He was so close. He wasn't sure what had happened. All she did was bite him and he just wanted to cum so long and hard.

Elena swirled her tongue around the wound trying to heal it so he wouldn't notice it. Her fangs were still in his thigh but his blood was so tasty. It reminded her of Tyler's. And as Elena continued to drink from the wound, she realized that it taste exactly like Tyler's.

;..;

_Later on that night…_

Elena was pacing around her and Amarantha's bedroom, naked as the day she was born as she muttered to herself. She couldn't believe what Damon tasted like. He tasted so sweet but as soon as he came he tasted of dark spices, just like Tyler.

It was all her willpower to tell him that she had to leave and he pouted before putting on his clothes and dropping her off at a house that her and Amarantha were supposedly staying in. They had compelled the humans to only allow them inside and no one else, unless Amarantha or Elena approved it. Elena had stepped inside of the house and Damon waved at her with a smile on his face. She waved at him back, not sure what to do in this situation. He left her there and minutes later after she took a long hot shower with Amarantha who arrived ten minutes after she did. She paced the room with Amarantha's eyes staring at her.

Amarantha was laid against the brown headboard, the black silk was around her breast and covered her harden tips as she watched Elena pace the room. Her red hair was clinging to her skin and her gray eyes were appearing slightly darker. She was getting annoyed at Elena's muttering.

She could hear it you know.

After watching her for a full ten minutes, Amarantha huffed and tossed the covers to the side. She sat up in the bed and shook out her demon. Her gray eyes turned pitch black and black veins appeared out of her face as she lounged at Elena, knocking her into the wall.

"Elena, bonbon, what is wrong? Was Damon's _membre petit_?"

Elena looked at Amarantha as she relaxed her face. Their breast were pressed together and it wasn't making Elena horny as usually. She didn't want that right now. She couldn't get Damon out of her mind or the fact that he tasted like Tyler. Elena shook her head no and pushed Amarantha away from her. Amarantha fell against the end of the bed and laid back. She propped herself up on her elbows as she looked at Elena. Her demon was put away as she looked at her friend as well as companion.

"It was nice. Bigger than Tyler, I hate to say." Her voice was filled with so much, regret that she didn't want Amarantha to know what she really wanted to say. Because if Amarantha could have only known.

_'Amarantha, his dick is so fucking thick that it could reach deep within me and he didn't even do much. His kisses are so…'_

Elena paused her thoughts and shook her head. She didn't want to bring back up what she felt back there. Amarantha would never understand.

"Tyler is dead. Understand that _petite fille_." Amarantha's eyes was reading nothing but anger. She loved Tyler too as Elena did. She didn't want to hear his name. She didn't want to cry blood tears tonight. "He is gone. _Disparaître_." Amarantha moved her hands just to see how vanished Tyler was. They saw the dust in the morning after they awoke. They had picked up his ring from the ashes and continued to live their undead life as best as they could. "You do what you want Elena, but you dare don't bring up his name. I bet you thought about Tyler while you fucked Damon." Amarantha drawled out his name to tease and mock Elena.

Elena bit her lip and her demon raged forward. She jumped on top of Amarantha and slapped her hard across the face. Amarantha's head turned with the speed of the slap. She turned her head back to Elena and changed, her demon raged forward too and she threw her off of her and threw her into a wall. Elena hit the wall and she scratched at Amarantha. She groaned as Elena's nails met her cheeks and raked down her face. Amarantha threw her hand back and punched Elena. Elena fell to the floor and she held her face. She looked at Amarantha and growled.

"You…want…to…hit…me?" Elena stood up and had her hands around Amarantha's neck, slamming her against the door of the closet. Amarantha smiled and rolled her tongue between her teeth.

"I can hit whoever the fuck I want. I am older than you and have fed three times tonight. Don't fuck with me." Amarantha rose up her hand and grabbed Elena by her hair, while raising up her knee to slide between them. She pushed Elena off with her heel and held a tight grip on her hair. Elena's hand fell from Amarantha's neck and she reach up to get Amarantha's hand off of her hair. It was unsuccessful, as always, Amarantha moved out of the way and threw Elena into the wall. Elena's head hit the wall and she felt dizzy for a second before Amarantha pressed her front side to Elena's backside. "Don't act like you were the only one hurt by Tyler's suicide actions, maitresse. I loved Tyler just as much as you did. He saved us from our lives, our fathers, and everyone else in between. But I finally realized a long time ago that he never loved us. He never wanted us, we were just easy fucks. That's what a companion is, bonbon. Is definition of a companion. You finally meet a man that you want and you treat him like Tyler's treats us." Elena struggled against Amarantha. Elena knew she was right but she didn't want to hear it. It was too much to bear.

"Shut up Amarantha. He didn't love you. He loved me." Elena was sobbing now. Blood fell from her eyelids as her head stayed up against the closet door.

Amarantha was not hurt by Elena's words. She knew that Elena was in denial. Amarantha was once upon a time.

"He loved you, bonbon. But yet he kills himself instead of killing me. We are too old for this, acting like little high school girls. Get over it and get over it now. We are stronger than this. Please don't retreat back to the whiny female. Me and you have seen enough and been around enough to know when you are and not being used." Amarantha winced at the word and she let go of Elena. Elena's sobs turned into cries as she wiped away the blood that stained her face. Amarantha sat down on the bed and wiped away at her eyes.

"You are everything to me, but I think it's about time you have some fun. I have had all the fun that I ever needed. I can sleep with whoever I chose and not think of him. Yes I miss him for the fun but it's time that I go find a companion on my own."

Elena sniffed and rubbed her blood red eyes. She stepped closer to Amarantha and switched back into her human guise. She got on her knees and tilted her head towards Amarantha. Amarantha looked down at Elena and licked the blood at her face away.

"I have you and you have I, but I'm tired of being lonely. Isolated from this world. We got out to feed and come back, we fuck and leave the town, bored because we are looking for something more. You find someone that tastes like Tyler. That is weird, but he interests you." Amarantha pulled back and rubbed the remaining blood from her eyes. "You interest him, don't fuck this up. Enjoy my bonbon. I will too."

Elena sighed and looked at Amarantha.

"What are you going to do?"

"Leave town for awhile, go back to motherland. See what's going on over there. I have to get myself lost in the streets again."

Elena hmmmmed and faintly smiled as she stood up and got in the bed. Amarantha did also and they fixed the covers to lay on their bodies as they willed themselves to sleep.

"What is his full name?" Amarantha asked. She didn't want to tell Elena the real reason why she leaving. Elena would want to go and Amarantha wanted to go by herself.

"Damon Salvatore. His name sounds so familiar….why?"

Amarantha said nothing and they laid there in silence. Damon's last name sounded so familiar to her and distant, but she swore that she heard it before.

It wasn't until that she finally closed her eyes when she recognized Damon's last name.

Amarantha opened her eyes wide and looked over at Elena.

Tyler's eyes rolling into her mind.

_"I have a brother, a step brother but I really don't care for him."_

_"Why not?" Amarantha and Elena asked as they rested on their lover's chest after their whole day of love making._

_"He's nearly thirty-five. I don't want nothing to do with him, before I was turned I had a wife and a kid. But my brother, after my death, married her."_

_"What was his last name so we can kill her?"_

_"Something with an S. I don't really care. We don't have to worry about them. I have both of you guys now." Tyler kissed them both on the head and they giggled. It was the silence that was killing Amarantha and Elena and they wanted to kill Tyler's step-brother just to make him happy, if that's what he wanted._

_"Please tell us. We just want to know."_

_"Salvatore, I think."_

Amarantha's eyes opened so wide she felt they were going to pop out of her head.

Oh shit. 


	5. Baddest Bitch Part I

"_**If you fall for me. I'm not easy to please."- Taio Cruz, Break your heart**_

**Chapter V- Baddest Bitch, Part I  
**

Imprinting- Early social attachment

Amarantha stared off at the house as Elena did. Elena was smiling and grinning, twirling one loose piece of hair behind her ear. They were dressed in black. Amarantha had on a black mini-dress with boots and Elena was wearing the same. They looked like twins except for the colors of their skin.

"This is where he stays? Nice. Seems old and forgotten though." Amarantha scanned the house as best as she could. It was five in the morning and they were looking for any signs of life. Amarantha still didn't tell Elena what she found out. She didn't want to freak out Elena like that and may be wrong. Amarantha wanted to be right.

She hoped she was not right.

"He's there. Can't you hear his brother fucking that poor girl." Elena rose her head at the sound and closed her eyes. She was trying to focus on one sound. She found it and wasn't sure why but she grew wet in her dress. And she wasn't even wearing underwear.

Damon was lightly snoring and growling in his sleep. It was so fucking sexy.

"Your guy is a growler. I like that. Did he growl during sex?"

Elena opened her eyes and whipped her head at Amarantha.

"No. He does like to curse though."

Amarantha's eyebrows rose up and she smiled.

"I see old boy likes it rough too bad he just lost his virginal rights last night."

Elena scowled and stepped out into the open. She was on high alert.

After they woke up from their thirty minute nap; they drove to Georgia and clubbed before they grew bored with the clubbing and drove back to watch Damon. He was interesting Elena and Amarantha was sort-a glad about yesterday night. Damon was Elena's distracter.

"Are we going to do this or not? I want to have some fun before you go." Elena pouted as she ran across the yard. Amarantha just walked. No one was up and if they were. They could sense it.

Why was Elena acting so spy human?

She was nervous.

Awwww, so cute.

"What the fuck are you doing? We are fucking vampires. If I wanted too I could get in there and snap Damon's little neck." Amarantha ran her tongue across her lips and rose out her hand to the sky. Elena followed were Amarantha's hand was and she frowned. The sun was starting to set.

"Alright, let's act like fucking vampires, then." Elena smiled before she ran as fast as she could towards the house. She jumped as high as she could and caught on too the edge of the house. She pulled herself up with ease as Amarantha was right beside her. They were on the roof and looking through all the windows. They passed empty rooms that were incased in darkness. It was a long awhile when they found Damon's room.

He was laying on the bed, the covers were pooled around his waist. His muscled arms were under his head, he was on his stomach and he was growling. Elena scanned around his room with her eyes and saw that everything was dressed in black. Black pillows, black sheets. Black TV. The bed was wide and filled most of the room. He was just in the middle and there was still enough room on either side of him. His hair was all over his head and it was sticking up all over the place. Sweat was cascading down his body and Elena licked her lips.

"He is so scrumptious. Yum." Amarantha leaned against the glass and slid her hands down it, trying to find a way to get in. When she found the clasp that was inside, she slid her long nail between the slight crack, she wiggled her nail in the slight crack to touch the clasp and when she touch the clasp, she lifted up her nail to lift up the clasp. The clasp lifted up and Amarantha slid her nail back through and she smiled at Elena.

"And you tell me that growing long nails is wrong." Amarantha pouted before she straighten her face and slid her nail through the crack to push it towards her. The window came open and Amarantha and Elena slipped inside quietly as they watched Damon sleep.

"Let's…observe." Amarantha whispered and she briskly walked towards Damon, grabbing onto the sheet and pulling on the sheet. It fell back and she looked at his back and licked her lips as if she was thirsty. "Delicious." Amarantha rose one finger and ran it down his back. Damon trembled under the caress. Lifting up his head to rub his nose in his pillow before turning the other way.

"Stop." Elena hissed at Amarantha as she ran her finger down his back. He continued to tremble. His body reacting in his sleep.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes slightly. Amarantha and Elena backed away slowly. Elena silently cursing Amarantha out for waking him.

"Who's there?"

Amarantha opened her mouth to answer him when Elena slapped her hands to her mouth.

Damon jumped up in the bed after hearing the slap and turned to face the two female figures in his room.

He rubbed his eyes, hoping that he was dreaming. That there was not two sexy women in his bedroom.

"How did you get inside?" He was stuttering just a little, hoping that it really was a dream.

Just a dream.

"Window. That's the sick part isn't it." Amarantha had slapped Elena's hand away and spoke. Damon's head turned to her. His eyes glancing over at Elena.

"What's sick?"

Amarantha moaned and let out a deep shiver.

"Us in this room, we came to play with you."

"What are you?" He asked. Damon was not getting scared but he was getting creeped out. And he hated the fact that he was getting aroused.

Sucked for him.

"You didn't tell him. Oh, no." Amarantha craned her neck to look in Damon's eyes.

He looked at her about ready to open his mouth when her next words stilled him.

"You will forget my face. I was never in here. Elena stayed. She did not leave. Both of you guys slept together in sleep."

"Yes."

"Now sleep."

Amarantha's eyes went back to normal and she smiled at Elena. Damon crashed back on the bed. The covers around his waist as before. "This is where I leave. I love you, Elena."

Elena shook her head and took off her clothes in front of Amarantha. She slipped inside of the bed next to Damon, only wearing her underwear.

"I love you too."

But Amarantha was already gone.

Elena sighed and moved towards Damon, resting her head on Damon's chest.

She didn't go to sleep.

She thought about what she got herself into...

* * *

I haven't posted in so long with this story. I have been updating on Paging Dr. Salvatore, Everything and Nothing. They are the two main stories that I'm trying to finish. I know this chapter was short and the next chapter will be a little bit longer. I hope.

I will have some smut in the next chapter...Who likes morning sex...

I do!


	6. Baddest Bitch, part II

Warning: Elena/Other

**

* * *

"I'm the girl your mother warned you about and the girl that your father wanted"- Unknown**

Chapter VI- Baddest Bitch, Part II

Imprinting- Early social attachment

_Italy, 1780_

_Elena looked at Tyler as he fed deep from the whore, Liz. He was knee-deep in her neck and he was ripping it apart with his teeth. Blood squirted into his mouth and he moaned as the woman struggled beneath him. Her nails were digging into his naked arms and her naked core was hugging around his arousal. He was inside of her dry-pussy and he was moving inside of her as he ripped at her neck. Her head was thrown back and her wide light blue eyes were looking at Elena as she was dying. Her lips were opening and closing as she tried to get her last words out._

_"Tyler, s'il vous plait arreter. Elle est mourir."_

_Tyler looked up at Elena with his bloodied up mouth. He growled at her and pushed Liz to the ground. She groaned and let out a silent scream. Her knuckles were white and her nails were ripped from her fingers. Blood fell everywhere. Tyler ran at Elena and pushed her against the wall. His black eyes read pure hatred of her._

_"You interrupting something. Gosh, sometimes I wished I never made you. It's been centuries. You can speak English." Tyler looked at Elena with disgust. His lip curling. Finally, being fed up he brought his hand down on her face and Elena fell to the ground. Her dress cushioned her fall but her face hurt. He had threw his nails in there as well._

_"I'm sorry. Me so sorry." Elena crawled towards Tyler's feet and kissed his foot before sticking out her tongue and sliding it up his leg as she rose on her thighs. She came into contact with his cock. It was hard and dripping with blood from when he ripped into Liz earlier. She placed her mouth at the tip and sucked the blood off of him, licking it up and sucking it off._

_Her head bobbing back and forth as she took him in._

_Tyler sighed with pleasure and threw his head back, his hands grabbing onto Elena's curls and pulling on it. Bringing her head back and forth._

_"Elena, after you're finished with me I want you to go the Salvatore House. My step-brother got his wife pregnant. He is ready for his turn. I want it to be clean and quick. Amarantha will meet you there after she comes back."_

_Elena nodded her head around his head and rose her hands to stroke him faster and faster, sucking him faster and faster, loving the fact that she was getting able to serve him._

_Tyler came down her throat seconds later and Elena licked him up, making good noises as Tyler brought her to her feet. He looked her in the face._

_"You fuck this up. I'll kill you, Elena"_

_Elena nodded her head as she stared into Tyler's eyes._

_She would be the best for him. She would be better._

;..;

**Present Day...**

Elena tossed in the bed from side to side as she laid beside Damon. His arm was wrapped around her body and she felt crowded. She felt very weird. Tyler never cuddled with her. He would just always fuck her or Amarantha and than leave. Never coming back. After Elena, turned his step-brother and he awoke as a vampire. Tyler and him would go places and come back three months later. Meanwhile Amarantha and Elena had to fend for themselves. And he would come back with new girls that he had turned and she and Amarantha would kill them. They were his main girls.

But that was all in the place and she wanted to keep on going with her life. She just was trying to wrap her head around Damon tasting like Tyler. She would have to find another way to taste him, maybe she was imaging things.

Maybe.

"You're awake."

Elena turned her head towards Damon and saw that he was smiling at her. He was blinking trying to get used to the sunlight in his room. Elena smiled at him, turning around so she could face him. Damon pulled her tighter towards him.

"Couldn't sleep."

Damon rubbed his eyes and pressed Elena to him, running his fingers down Elena's back, making tiny circles with his fingernails. Elena let herself enjoy realizing that she never really got to enjoy something like this. Tyler never did this for her and Elena realized how sad it was. She never got to enjoy something like this with anybody.

"How do you feel about morning sex?" Elena asked him. She didn't want to feel giddy. She wanted him inside of her so she could forget about Tyler.

Everything around Tyler and Amarantha.

She just wanted it to be Damon and Elena.

Vampire and Human.

Not even that.

Two ordinary people for this special moment.

That's what Elena wanted.

"Morning sex? What is the difference between morning and night sex?" Elena loved how innocent he sounded but she did lose him of his virginity not to long ago.

She rolled on top of him and straddled his waist. Her naked core was against his boxers. She ran her fingers over his chest. His arms on her hips, glazing into her mud eyes.

"Last night was all of the days work crashing on top of you. Morning is where all the energy is. Plus it's a good way to start the day."

Elena smiled at him as she curled a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She leaned forward and crashed her lips on his. Damon took the kiss and tighten his grip on Elena's hips. She moaned in his mouth, slipping her tongue inside, liking the feeling of having Damon inside her once again.

Maybe she was going to talk to him after-wards, they could probably do this daily. Or whenever he wanted it. She didn't mind begin used. She was used all her life.

Somewhere during her thinking, Damon flipped them over. Elena was on her back and she deepen the kiss as her hands rushed to slid his boxers off his hips.

She did it with success and he kicked them off and settled himself between her legs. Loving the feel of his tip up against her wet entrance. He pulled back and tilted his head.

"Elena, I don't want this to end. I actually want us to keep doing whatever we are doing."

Elena didn't want it to stop either so nodded her head. Damon grinned as he slid into her. His grin becoming a pleasure sigh. His lips parted. Elena let out a silent gasp and her hands ran down his back.

"Can, we do it slow?"

She was shocked by her own words. She wanted it hard and fast, it was apart of her nature but she needed to have it slow.

"Okay." He whispered.

Damon nodded his head and Elena wrapped her legs around him. She moaned and he groaned as he slowly moved inside of her. Damon was loving how it felt slow, his virgin eyes were opening to whole other world. Elena was loving how good it felt to go slow, all her years of experience had nothing on this.

;..;

Three weeks later...

It was night time and Elena was bored. She hadn't seen Damon in three weeks. Last time she seen him, they had sex all day until his brother knocked on the door, something about being too loud for his taste. Damon chuckled and continued to eat her out. He was way better at it than Amarantha. Maybe the same.

Who knew?

Just he made her cum so hard that she squirted in his mouth.

Embarrassing no?

But that was three weeks ago, which felt like a decade ago. Which was crazy Elena knew. Just a part of her missed him so much. And it's wasn't because of the sex.

Good sex was always just good sex.

"Excuse me, ma'm are you done with this?"

Elena turned her head and looked at the young girl in front of her. She looked familiar but Elena couldn't place her face so left it alone.

Oh well.

Whatever.

"Yes, let me have an Adios Motherfucker."

The girl nodded her head, her dark curls flowing as she did so. She took the empty cup and walked away. Elena watched as she left, wondering if she should kill her or not.

She hadn't in days. She was so hungry.

"How long since you've fed?"

Elena turned towards the voice and nearly fell out of her sit.

What the hell was she doing her?, Elena thought.

"Liz, none of your concern."

Elena scowled at the blonde woman in front of her, wanting to rip her head off and slightly wishing that Amarantha was there. She'd gladly do it and enjoy it more.

"Awwww, come on. Feed from the girl. Her name is Anna, she's Damon's sister."

Elena bit her lip. How did Liz know?

"How do you know, Damon?" Liz chuckled running her fingers through her short hair. It was always glued to her head like a hat or a beanie. Something like that.

"I know a lot of things? Where's Amarantha?" Liz questioned. She was licking her blood red lips.

Elena leaned forward.

"None of your concern." She repeated except her voice had more volume causing some people from tables behind her to look.

"You don't want to cause a scene, two vampires that hate each other. Out for blood. I don't think so."

Liz wagged her finger at Elena.

"Maybe I want to cause a scene. I haven't had a spot of violence in forever. Maybe I can smack that wrinkled look off your face."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"You do know that Tyler made me this way and I vowed that I would kill all the other girls that he created."

Elena bit her lip, pulling on it.

"Stop singing me and Amarantha's little song. If I would have known he turned you. I would have tossed your ass outside a long time ago, sweet heart."

Liz scoffed.

"No, you wouldn't have. Tyler would have stopped you. Who do you think he went too when you and the slut killed all his extras? He went to me. He loved me." Liz's voice was hard and stuck on the word love.

"No. He didn't, bitch. He loved me and Amarantha. You're just some old hag with a dried up pussy. When's the last time you cleaned it out? Got spider webs in there?" Elena chuckled.

"Well, let me see. I smell a fight coming on. A big girl would walk away. A human would push the table and dump the glass on you but me being a vampire I could just do this."

"Do what?"

Liz licked her bottom lip and lounged forward. Elena's reflex's were faster. She stepped to the side and cracked her neck.

The game was on!


	7. Truth

Hello, fans of TLM. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Paging Dr. Salvatore has reached it's climax peak and I just started two new stories. One is Fallen and the other is Black Lemons. But I will try and update once a week on this story. I already have it all planned out. I just need to get there.

* * *

Chapter VII- Truth

Present Day

Damon was the first to walk in the bar and notice them, notice the two women that were pulling at each others hair on the ground. He was with his friends, they had gotten back from their roadtrip and they were celebrating being back in Mystic Falls. Damon just wanted to hang with them and go home. He missed Elena. He was planning on driving by her house and seeing if she was there. He hoped that she hadn't found anybody else to mess with. He'd be sad. He was serious when he told her that he didn't want to stop whatever they were doing.

So, he was in a rush when he walked into the bar. He wanted to get it over with and head back home. Say hello to his annoying brat of a sister and tell his brother hi before he took off. He was going to try to be polite. But his plans changed when he saw two women fighting on the floor. The owner of the bar was making her way towards them ready to pull them apart. Mason, Damon's best friend, grabbed the short haired blonde one while Damon grabbed the dark haired one. They ripped them a part and Damon looked at Mason as Mason looked at him.

The owner of the bar walked over to them and yelled. Her voice was deep and sounded like a man. Damon and Mason shivered in fear but the two woman did not. They continued to scowl at each other. The blonde one was kicking out her legs and trying to hit the other. The dark haired one was hissing and struggling in Damon's arms.

"Wait, till he lets us go. I'll fuck you're ass up."

Damon was stunned. It was _her_ voice.

He looked over at the blonde woman and saw that she looked half Elena's age, but older.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared. Come over here and bite me." The blonde woman spat at Elena's feet and Elena kicked out her legs. Oh no she didn't.

"Ladies, either get out or I'll call the cops." The owner yelled once again. Her beefy arms were across her chest and her forming mustache was growing above her upper lip.

"Fine. I have other business to attend too. Be seeing you, Elena."

"Fuck you, Liz." Elena spat again. She held her demon back from scratching Liz.

Mason let Liz go and Elena watched with hawk eyes as Liz left the bar. Damon dropped his hold from Elena and looked at her. He saw pure anger in her eyes.

"What was that about?" Damon asked Elena, not sure if he should have asked that question. Something deep down knew that if he hadn't have stopped the fight that Elena and Liz would have killed each other. Elena's nails looked longer than normal.

"Nothing. Me and her have history. Lots of history."

Elena took a deep breath and smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes.

Mason looked at her with his boyish looks and Damon's heart raced. He hoped that Mason wasn't planning on hitting on her. Elena was his.

"I'm a major in history." Mason pointed out.

Damon shook his head. Mason was a ditz sometimes.

Elena looked at him and pressed her index finger in his chest.

"Did I ask what you major in?" Elena pouted and shook her head. She looked Mason up and down and smirked. She turned around towards Damon and looked at him. Her lip curled. "Hi."

"Hi."

Damon wasn't sure what this was. How could someone just want to fight someone and than jump someone else's bones? He saw that look in her eyes that reminded him of that day and that night. A cold shiver ran down his back.

"I haven't heard from you in awhile."

Elena stepped closer to Damon.

She couldn't believe that Liz had the nerve to have her eyes on Damon. How dare she? Elena decided right then and there that she was going to have some Damon and than find Liz. Ask her what she knew about Damon's family and than kill her. Simple as fucking that.

But his friend was watching her. His arousal was growing in his pants and Elena was annoyed. She wanted to tell Damon things but the owner of the bar and his friend was there still.

She turned to them both, a look in her eyes that made her eyes pure black.

"I'll pay for the mess and you'll leave me alone won't you." She did the compulsion to them both. The owner repeated what she said out loud and so did Mason. He walked away following behind the owner of the bar, leaving Elena standing there with Damon.

"What was that about?" The question was repeated again and all Elena could do was say nothing but grab the ends of Damon's shirt and pull him out of the door.

;..;

She pushed him against the brick wall in the alley. The only thing on her mind was touching Damon. She wanted that thick hard cock inside of her like before but she wanted to slow down time. She wanted it to be just them, like before. Just them.

Damon clearly must have been thinking the same thing. His hands were all over her. He was ripping at her clothes and popping buttons. She was too. They just had to have each other.

"Where were you?" Elena asked as her curious hand snaked inside of his pants. She jumped with joy as he had on no boxers. He was completely commando.

Elena like. Elena like a lot.

"Roadtrip. I would have called but I don't have your number. Just thought that I'd see you eventually, if you would have stayed in town."

Elena licked her tongue around his lips.

"Sorry, I don't like phones." She rubbed her nose over his green shirt, inhaling his scent. "But for you I"ll get one." She wasn't sure if she was lying or not but the closer and the more she got to talk to him. She felt better. She wanted to be as close as possible. All her life, she never felt so happy.

"Okay." He wove his hands down her back and grabbed her ass, pressing her to his erection. She threw her head back and seductively chuckled. "Suck me off, Elena."

Elena was shivering in her boots.

"When did you get so forceful?" She slid down his body and popped open his jeans. She slid her hands inside and pulled out his growing erection, looking at it.

It seemed thicker than last time.

Or maybe she had bad memory.

During the three weeks, all she thought about was his face.

"Missed you so..." He stopped his words as a throwing dagger passed him.

Elena stood up and slipped him back inside his pants. She scanned the darkness with her eyes, looking over the surroundings. She only found one scent.

It was Liz.

Shit.

_I need to get Damon out of here_, Elena thought as she tied her clothes as best as she could. She turned towards Damon and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should go and go back to my place. I went shopping yesterday."

Damon mumbled out a sure. Not clear what to say. A throwing dagger just passed by them.

"I tell you I'll catch you later and I did. How does it feel, Elena? Your attached to this man." Elena turned towards the entrance of the alley way and saw Liz, standing there. Her once blue eyes were incased in black. Colored veins were running down her face.

Damon looked at Liz and saw that her eyes were a different color. He saw that colored veins were streaming down her face and that she had fangs.

Liz was opening her mouth and licking her tongue across them.

"Get out of here, Liz. I'm older than you."

Liz let out a laugh and shook her head no.

"I don't think so. I've been drinking a lot of human blood lately."

Elena scoffed; she stepped in front of Damon and changed. Her eyes instantly becoming black, her veins were dark blue and they touched her cheek as her fangs grew in length.

"Now the bitch wants to come out in play."

Elena knew what she had to do. She had to make a choice.

Either compell Damon to forget everything that he was about to see or just let him watch. If she continued to lie to him, then their relationship be based on lies. And Elena didn't want that. She didn't want to drag herself deeper in the hole she already created.

Elena held on strong and thought about it as Liz began to walk closer to them, taking slow steps at a time.

She was in Elena's face. She had used her vampire speed.

Damon grabbed onto Elena's arms. He was starting to freak out. His body was shaking and he wanted to get out of the there. He turned Elena around and he stood in shock at what he saw.

She made her choice right there.

She picked him up and threw him into the heap of garbage behind them. She ducked as Liz swung her arm at her. She, then, rolled to the side and side kicked Liz, causing her to stumble before Elena, sent a punch to her back.

She would let him watch if he was still watching her. If he was still awake and didn't hit his head against anything.

If he ran away, she'd leave him alone. Leave town and find Amarantha. She'd eventually forget about him.

If he didn't leave and stayed, then she wasn't sure what she would do.

She hadn't thought passed that point.

* * *

So I guess you can say that I'm back with this story. As I said, I have the ideas just takes awhile to get there. I hope this chapter wasn't to confusing. If it was, let me know, and I'll re-write it. Black Lemons, Fallen, and Paging Dr. Salvatore are getting all the reviews so I've been caught up with them. But I will try and update as much on this as I can.

Just writer's block is a nasty case of disease.

DomOx


	8. Stunned

I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this chapter. So I just let my hands do the talking. I feel as if I don't want it to be cliche and I don't want it to be confusing. I want my loyal readers to understand it. So here it goes:

* * *

_"If you still care...DON'T GO."- Unknown_

**Chapter VIII- Stunned**

Damon was in trash, nasty trash. He couldn't believe that he was thrown in garbage. The funny thing was that he didn't fall in it. No. A_ girl_ threw him in it. He wasn't downing the female population or anything. Hell his favorite TV show was Buffy the vampire slayer just he would never suspect that Elena would pick him up like a doll and throw him into garbage no less.

So there Damon Salvatore was sitting in trash as Elena and Liz fought. He was bringing himself to a stand. He landed on his wrist and it had snapped. He felt it snapped but the pain never felt this way. He had broken his ankle before because he had tripped down the stairs but this was just...eh. He wasn't going to be a big baby about it. It didn't hurt that bad. He cradled it to his side, sniffing his clothes, hoping that he didn't smell that bad.

"Fucking bitch."

Damon's head shot up, he had forgot that they were fighting. His first thought was to get the hell up out of there because they were seriously fighting. Liz was hemmed up against the brick wall. Elena's back was turned to him and she was slamming her fist into Liz's stomach.

Damon leaned up against the wall and watched as the fight folded in front of him. He was mesmerized.

Elena had Liz pinned to a wall and she was punching her in the stomach. Liz was just taking the punches. Her head was bloody and she was laughing.

Damon didn't find anything to laugh about if someone was dying to punch your face in.

"Stay the fuck away from us. You were Tyler's thing!" Elena crackled at Liz before sending her one last punch. Liz doubled over and Elena grabbed her by her shirt, throwing her on the other side of the alley.

Liz's held hit the wall and her neck snapped. She slid down the wall, blood dripping out of her neck from when Elena had bitten her.

Elena dusted herself off and walked over to Damon. She smelled human blood and controlled her demon as she walked over to him. She sped over to his face, knowing that he was already freaking out that she just "snapped" Liz's neck. She grabbed Damon, gently, noticing the pain of discomfort on his face. He was biting his lip, trying to hold his pain back.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked him. Damon looked up and his eyes opened wide. Her face.

He really wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he lifted up his other hand and touched her face. He wasn't afraid of her dark eyes and the veins that was running down her face. There was faint blood was running down her chin. Elena noticed what he was looking at and wiped it away. She pushed Damon away and wiped away the faint blood, turning her back to him, so she could control herself, bring down her demon.

She knew that Liz was going to wake up soon. She didn't want to be in the area, but she wanted to make sure whether or not Damon was going to stay or not.

"What's with your face? It's beautiful." Damon was dazzled by what he saw. It was primal and dark. He wanted to know more about it.

He stepped closer to her, turning her around and her head was down. She did not want him to see her like this.

She would have to say it eventually. She knew. She couldn't just compel him. She would hate it if he was all to cheery about having a broke wrist.

She lifted her head and looked at him. His thumb swept across her cheek. She hadn't noticed that she was crying.

"I'm a vampire, Damon." She looked at him, hoping that his expression would change but it didn't. His eyes were just opened wide and he was shocked and stunned. He didn't move.

Elena continued to look at his face, hoping for something, hoping for anything that would show how upset he was. She was of the undead. He was fucking and had lost his virginity to the undead. Wouldn't he be disgusted?

Elena would have but she didn't say that when she was a prostitute. She couldn't even think that at the time. All she could think about was bringing money home so Elijah wouldn't get upset. He'd knock her into next week if she didn't bring home any money.

Just so happens that he was one of the first men that she killed when she became a vampire.

Go figure.

Elena and Damon had stood there for far too long.

Elena heard Liz snap herself back up to standing. Elena turned away from Damon and her demon raged forward.

Liz stood up and stumbled a bit before stretching her mouth. She let out a loud roar, before puking out the contents in her stomach. It splattered the ground before her and Elena backed up. Damon along with her.

Liz stopped throwing up and stood up. She shook her head, her veins getting darker.

"So, Damon knows that you're a vampire. Does he know your not like Angel. You don't suck animal blood sweetie. I wonder what Tyler would say to this. One of his most prized things protecting what he taught her to eat. Hmmm?" Liz began to crackle and she stepped before. She stumbled. She looked down and noticed that her ankle was twisted out of place. She would fix that later.

"Tyler has nothing to do with this. He used us all." Elena covered one hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe that she said that outloud.

Liz shook her head. She cracked her neck and blood flowed freely down her neck. Damon watched amazed. He had nothing to say.

Liz touched her hand to her neck and moaned, running her fingers along her lips.

She licked her lips, taking in her own blood. She licked her finger cleaned and closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of them.

"Leave Liz and I won't kill you."

Liz opened her eyes and smiled.

"Nope. I'll kill you and than fuck and bleed Damon dry. Than I'll go after his entire family line. I'll do it and not even think about it. Remember this Elena, Amarantha is stronger than you. You can't do shit to me."

Liz grabbed her stomach and chuckled, her fangs were getting longer in her mouth and she cracked a smile. Her laughter came to a stop.

"I'll fuck you up, Elena." Liz jumped at Elena and Elena braced herself. She raged forward but Liz fell down in mid-air. Her mouth opened wide and her skin began to crackle and turn gray, veins appeared all over her body as she fell to the ground. A stake protrude from her back

Elena looked up at the end of the alley way and her face relaxed. She didn't need to fight anymore.

She placed her hand over her right breast. Amarantha had saved her once again. She felt so weak. She hadn't fed in so long.

"Elena, come." Amarantha called them with her hands as she turned her head every which way. Her body was shaking with nerves. Elena didn't move. She was transfixed by Amarantha standing directly in front of her. Her hair was wildly about her head. She wore long dark robes that barely covered over her thighs and boots that continued where the robe stopped. Her eyes were flashing from different shades. "Elena, come on! We don't have time."

Elena shook herself out of her daze and grabbed Damon's hand. She ran forward and stepped over Liz's crumpled body. Damon did as well. His body doing his thinking for him.

Amarantha walked out of the alleyway and Elena followed behind her. Damon following behind Elena.

He wasn't sure what to think. He was a fan of vampires. A part of him thought that they existed; he just assumed their skin was brown and bat like. Not beautiful as this. Not as beautiful as Elena.

Amarantha was walking at a face pace down the sidewalk. Her neck craning every which way, hoping that no one was following them.

She hoped not.

"Amarantha, what's wrong?" Elena dropped Damon's hand and sped in front of Amarantha stopping her in her tracks. Damon stood behind them, going over in his head, what to do. Walk away and sleep, hoping that this was a dream or stay.

He really wanted to be with Elena since he hadn't seen her in three weeks.

He decided to stay. He'd get over how he felt and straighten himself out. He hoped that he could get his wrist fixed too. He was not planning on having a broken wrist for the rest of the night.

"I went to Europe, ma cherie. Saw somethings I wasn't supposed to see and know something that I'm not supposed to know." Amarantha bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Elena this, it would break her.

"What's going on? Don't lie to me. We haven't lived this long and kept secrets from each other."

Amarantha swallowed. She didn't want to talk about this outside but Elena was stubborn.

"Fine. The Salvatore family is in link to the Lockwood family."

Elena shook her head. She didn't understand.

Amarantha bit her lip. Give her half now and half later.

"Damon's blood is Tyler's blood as the rest of Damon's family."

Elena's mouth opened in horror. She shook her head. This couldn't be true.

"You're saying that Damon has Tyler's taste, scent, darkness inside of him?"

Amarantha nodded her head.

"Yup."

* * *

I hoped this chapter wasn't too confusing. I actually tried to make it sound like a professional. I'll update next week. See you then.

DomOx


	9. Darkness within the blood

Well hello, this chapter was really hard to write so I had to focus on what to write so I let my hands do the talking. I want to thank all the people who have followed the song.

**watch?v=9sHkHrXa8Lg- the video is appreciation for Katherine**

I wrote a poem for her and I was wondering if I wrote a story about her, would you read it?

Ha. On with the story

* * *

"Please don't lie to me, unless you're sure I'll never find out the truth."-Unknown

**Chapter IX- Darkness within the blood  
**

_"I went to Europe, ma cherie. Saw somethings I wasn't supposed to see and know something that I'm not supposed to know." Amarantha bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Elena this, it would break her._

_"What's going on? Don't lie to me. We haven't lived this long and kept secrets from each other."_

_Amarantha swallowed. She didn't want to talk about this outside but Elena was stubborn._

_"Fine. The Salvatore family is in link to the Lockwood family."_

_Elena shook her head. She didn't understand._

_Amarantha bit her lip. Give her half now and half later._

_"Damon's blood is Tyler's blood as the rest of Damon's family."_

_Elena's mouth opened in horror. She shook her head. This couldn't be true._

_"You're saying that Damon has Tyler's taste, scent, darkness inside of him?"_

_Amarantha nodded her head._

_"Yup."_

~ . ~

"What do you mean?" Elena looked back at Damon. He looked nothing like Tyler. He had his dark hair but Damon's was darker. His blood may have tasted like him but she could have been dreaming when she had his blood.

Elena was nearly six hundred years old.

"Look, fine! You want the whole truth." Amarantha looked at Damon and walked towards him. She grabbed him by his hair and reared his head back. His veins flashed and ran through his neck. Damon stood there and fidgeted, trying to fight Amarantha off, but she was too strong.

"Come here and taste his blood. I want you to taste his blood like if you were drinking from a chalice and drink, my love."

Elena walked up to Damon and pulled him from Amarantha's hold, she felt her demon come forth as she felt all the blood working it's way through his neck. She licked her fangs and whispered that she was sorry. He didn't fight as her fangs sank into his neck and Damon moaned.

His entire body twitched as Elena pulled blood from his lick, her tongue lapped up the blood and ran around the room, pulling it into her mouth.

She pulled back seconds later and licked her mouth, licking up the blood. She felt so much darkness with in his blood as when she changed the other men that Tyler wanted her to change.

Damon steadied himself straight and held onto his neck to stop the bleeding.

He looked at Elena dazed. He ran his tongue across his lips and fell back. Amarantha caught him and he squinted his eyes, staring at Elena.. She looked at Elena and smirked. "What do you feel, now?"

"I feel as if my entire body is on fire. I can't..." A light shiver ran through out body and she trembled at the contact when Amarantha straighten Damon and touched her shoulder.

"He's in link with the Salvatore line. I noticed it when we were in fighting that night before I left. You said his name was Salvatore just like the others we turned. That we have been turning over the years. We always that feeling around them before Tyler died. He told us to turn Salvatores only after they had their first kid. He is a Salvatore." Amarantha pointed at Damon as he shook his head. He dropped his hand from his neck and his wound was starting to heal.

"Tyler?" Damon stumbled for a bit till Elena came over and wrapped his arm around her neck. He must have been tired and her taking blood made him more tired. "Uncle Tyler?"

Elena and Amarantha both turned their heads at Damon.

"What do you mean by Uncle Tyler?" they looked at him curiously.

"Uncle Tyler. He's an oddball with no kids but a lot of girlfriends. Last time I seen him, he had two girls with him. One had short black hair and the other had long brown hair. Vanessa and Rose I think. They were odd too. They kept touching me and snapping at me. He got mad at them. I don't know but when Stefan came home. All four of them went into the Library and I just went up stairs. I had a test the next day."

Amarantha tapped her chin. Tyler could have been a common name.

"What's your Uncle Tyler's last name, bonbon?" She asked him. Her robes flowing behind her as the wind blew.

"Lockwood. He travels a lot but comes back. He's supposed to come back next week."

Elena froze. Amarantha was shaking with anger.

"Than we'll wait till next week." Amarantha turned her head up and walked away.

She didn't want to be in the area and she had to check on Liz, to make sure that she was truly dead.

Elena watched as Amarantha walked away. She turned to Damon and only two fading bite marks from her fangs were disappearing. They were fading right before her eyes.

She was amazed and didn't want to say anything. She really wanted Damon and she wanted him now.

"Damon, sorry for everything. I don't want you in this." But she didn't want him in this. In this battle that she hadn't yet overcome. She needed time. Her hormones would need to wait.

"It's okay. My life is a mess. Your a vampire. Doesn't make a difference to me." He shook his head and walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders and making her look at him. She was still in 'game face' and he ran his thumbs down the veins in her cheeks.

"I can't Damon. I have things to take care of. I'll go with Amarantha. I can't fuck up what is your life Damon. I can't." Elena shook her head and tears began to fall down her face. She wiped them away and her brown eyes came into view. Before Damon could say anything.

She was gone.

* * *

This chapter was so short. Sorry! I really want Tyler to meet his girls.

Next chapter is a time jump. It'll be long and involve a flash black a bunch of flashbacks. I'll start tomorrow so it can be on by Friday.

DomOx


	10. The Darkest of the night

"Mommy, I'm cold...give me a blankie."- Nicki Minaj, itty Bitty piggy

Chapter 10- The Darkest of the night

* * *

_ Italy, 1782_

_"I'm adding another female to the clan."_

_Elena and Amarantha rose from their bed, their hair was wild and untamed from their earlier tryst of boredom. Their eyes were slight darker with fresh made blood running down their chins. Their eyes became even more darker as Tyler threw a young woman that was bleeding down her front from her neck. She landed on Elena's white sheets and stained her bed. The blood pooled beneath her._

_"Who is she?" Amarantha pointed at her, the girl bleeding on the bed. She was gasping for air._

_"A new addition. She's part of the Salvatore's. Manny didn't make any boys. He made a girl. she had a little son. Turn. Her." Tyler demanded with his harsh and cold tone._

_"Why won't you do it?" Elena murmured as she grabbed the girl and looked into her brown eyes._

_"Because Elena, you've been doing so well that I'd rather you do it than I. I'm such a newbie at the turning." He said sarcastically. His voice was cold always and his brown eyes were looking at them, filled with lust, lust for blood._

_"You don't even touch us anymore." Amarantha admitted out loud as she slit her wrist with her nail and held her bleeding wrist over the girl's lips. Elena pried them apart and watched as Amaratha's blood dripped down her throat._

_"You guys are old and I want something fresh but fine. You want to be fucked? Kill her, come into my room and help me test out Dani." He had a wide grin on his face._

_"Dani?" The girl's questioned as Amarantha moved her wrist from above the girl's mouth. Elena moved her hand to the girl's neck and snapped it, quick and easy._

_"She's some bitch that I met last night."_

_Elena looked heart broken. Amarantha was pissed._

_"Never mind Tyler." Amarantha had to hold her tongue. She wanted to twist his arm out of place. "Go fool around with the human. We'll go out." Amarantha's voice was thick and cold and with her accent it made it worse._

_"Fine, send her to my room when she wakes." Tyler left the room without a backwards glance. He closed the door behind him, leaving two dead girls with one completely dead girl._

_"He doesn't love us anymore." Elena sobbed. She threw her head in Amarantha's naked lap, crying._

_"He does honey. He does." She cooed as she rubbed Elena's hair, trying to soothe her. But Amarantha didn't believe her words and Elena didn't either._

_A tear fell Amarantha's cheek at the realization.  
_

~ . ~

"What are we doing?" Elena asked. She was rolling a nickel between her fingers, her legs kicked up on the table in the living room.

"Waiting." Amarantha replied as she snuggled deeper into the couch. Her face was covered with a pillow over her face. She threw it off and sat up in the couch, looking around the house that they raided. The people were upstairs and asleep. Elena had compelled them to sleep for two days. They needed the house while they waited. They had to move. Last house they were at, someone trashed it and burned it to the ground. Elena knew it was Liz. When they went back to the alley to check. Her body wasn't there. They found her in the house and they cut her head off. She really wasn't coming back from that.

"Waiting on what? It's been four days."

"Three more. He said a week. Chill. You want to play with the human boy. You know since he's a Salvatore. We will have to turn him. We don't have to but it'll throw Tyler off if it's really him."

Elena scoffed.

"Of course it's Tyler. You know it. I can feel it. I just wished we weren't so stupid and stayed with him even though he didn't want us anymore."

Amarantha laughed.

"He never wanted us, my dear. We were just two girls with experienced that excited him. He lost interested when more girls came out with their sexuality. Took him two decades to get over us. He just went around, fucked other women, came back, beat us, hurt us, and then left. We were better off without him." Amarantha nodded her head and stood up, walking over towards the door. She peeped through the window and opened the door. The cold wind breezed into the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Rushing time. Let's hit up a bar in Georgia. Get drunk off liquor and blood. I'll fuck women and men. You'll mope and we can come back. We'll be back before Tyler gets here."

Amarantha was right. They would be back before Tyler got there and they might as well have fun before they had the big battle between Tyler and his two new girls.

"Alright, Amarantha. You right. Let's go." Elena said before sighing. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Amarantha did the same before she sped off into the night.

Elena looked around the house they were in and did the same, leaving the door open as she did so.

~ . ~

~ Two days later~

Damon lounged around his house, thinking about Elena. He couldn't get his mind off of her and that secretly disturbed him. Vickie he rarely thought about but Elena was in his mind and in his dreams. He couldn't keep his mind off of her and it bothered him. It really did.

He remembered the last words she said to him before she vanished.

_"I can't Damon. I have things to take care of. I'll go with Amarantha. I can't fuck up what is your life Damon. I can't."_

Just thinking about those words, hurt him. He couldn't think of anything else or anyone else but her.

Stefan kept to himself more than usual and it didn't bother Damon one bit. He didn't care.

Stefan was trying to get Bonnie pregnant. Damon would assume since after what he heard Elena and Amarantha discuss.

He hadn't even heard from Bonnie or Stefan for that matter. He saw them around the house but it wasn't much of nothing really.

They barely spoke.

It wasn't like Damon was in the mood for talking anyone.

He could open his mouth and talk. He really truly could but he did not want too.

He was actually starting to fall for a chick and she turned out to be dead well of the undead. They had sex more than once and she rocked his world and made his head spin more than once. He wasn't sure how it ended like it did.

He was kinda mad at himself for not fighting. He should have fault so she could have stayed but he didn't. He just knew that if he ever saw her again, he was going to talk to her.

Tyler would come in tomorrow and he'd probably see her them. He decided he was going to do anything to keep her, keep the dead woman that stole his heart. Even if he lost his humanity in the process for dealing with such a thing. He was going to keep her.

He had to keep her.

He would just have too

~ . ~

"Come on, Elena. Be nice now!" Amarantha walked the empty roads of the town. Her hair was whipping wildly behind her. The wind was knocking things to and fro but not Amarantha or Elena. She had a pout on her lips, her hands were in her pockets and she was kicking the rocks that rolled her way.

"I am nice, just I don't feel like partying or anything when we have been for the past three days. It's time to stop, Amarantha." Elena had a serious tone to her voice. She wanted to go back and see Damon. She wanted to make sure that he was okay. She didn't like leaving him alone by himself. She was still beating herself up for telling leaving him. He seemed perfectly fine about it. Heck, his uncle was probably a thousand year old vampire and then some.

Amarantha rolled her eyes. She began to whine like a little kid.

"You're harsh and cruel. I dislike you." She scowled at Elena as they walked the empty streets. It was early in the morning, around seven. People were still in bed or out, getting ready for school as the two female vampires walked the empty streets.

They had no idea where they were going, but they just knew that they had to get to somewhere if today was the day that they could meet their maker.

Do what with their maker, they weren't sure. Their minds drew blanks.

"You dislike anything. I'm just tired. I want to go away forever after this." Elena rose her head up and looked at Amarantha. She was wearing a long black coat that around her ankles. She had on a red halter and a black mini skirt with black studded and ripped boots.

Elena had her hair curled wildly. She just wore a nice see through top with a bra and some tight jeans with heels.

They clacked against the ground as she walked.

"You want to die?" Amarantha asked muddled.

Amarantha was trying to understand Elena. She had been all mopey and depressed since yesterday, for what reason Amarantha did not know. Of course, since Amarantha and Elena had been around each other for so long that Amarantha knew all of Elena's moods and facial expressions, but this time she couldn't tell what the hell was on Elena's mind. It was disturbing her, a little.

A little to much for her liking.

"I don't want to die. You're taking my words a little to far. I want to get away, live alone and just live what the rest of my undead life that I have."

Amarantha sighed with content. She'd probably do the same after she enjoyed life just a little bit more.

"I guess, bonbon. I want you happy, that's why it's best if we unleash ourselves from Tyler. He never loved us. It makes everything easier, you know."

Elena nodded her head in agreement and knew that Amarantha was right. She had a deep down feeling that she was right.

They continued to walk in silence, now. No words were passed between their lips and it was quite difficult since Amarantha had to let something pass from her lips. She had so many questions on her mind that she wished they could be answered, but they were never going to be answered.

It wasn't going to happen like that and it sicken her, just a bit.

Her questions were forming folders and those folders were piling on top of other folders as the questions grew. Her brain began to hurt and she walked down the forgotten streets of the town, shaking her head the whole way.

Elena was the same.

She had so many questions that she wasn't sure how to ask them if someone told her to say what was on her mind.

The only thing she could think about was Damon and she hoped that he was okay.

A part of her wanted to run and see him, fuck him senseless,and then turn him into what she was, but she could never do that.

She wasn't like that anymore. She didn't want to turn him, just because. She wanted to turn him because it was what he wanted, but it as just a quiet fantasy that she couldn't even admit to Amarantha because she would never understand Elena's pain.

That's all it was plain hurtful- in your face- heart breaking-pain.

~ . ~

"Uncle!" Stefan finally smiled for that night. He raced towards their uncle and wrapped his arms around him. Tyler accepted the hug and slapped Stefan on the back as the two chicks beside him, looked indifferent. They stood on the sides and stared straight ahead.

They let each other out of their hug and pulled back.

Damon walked out of the kitchen, carrying a cup of juice. He braced himself against the arm of the stairs and put the drink to his lips as he looked at his uncle, wondering if his uncle was the one that Elena and Amarantha had been talking about.

"Damon!" Tyler said outloud to everyone and no one as he gave him a quick upward nod before walking past Stefan to sit on the couches in the front. The women followed behind him, looking around at the boys. Their colored eyes going every which way.

"Tyler." Damon said quietly.

He turned around and continued to drink the juice that was in cup, wondering when Elena was going to show up or if she was going to show up at all.

Stefan walked by him, grinning like a big idiot as he walked into the living room to sit in the couch across from Tyler.

"How are you?" Stefan asked. He fixed himself in his seat, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Good, just came back. Where is that girl of yours?" Tyler asked as he looked around the living room, trying to find something different about the place but found none.

"Home. She's sick." Stefan said dryly, he did not want to talk about his girlfriend.

"Damon, join us in the front, don't be a stranger now." Tyler's eyes were focused on the fire place in front of him, but he could sense that Damon was off and acting like a brat, for a big reason he did not know.

"Sorry, Uncle. I don't feel like sitting dow..." Damon froze as he heard a knock at the door. He paused himself to answer the door, continuing to drink his cup. He used his other hand to open the door. He opened it.

His straight forward expression become shocked and surprised as Amarantha and Elena stood on the other side of the door.

The cup, he had been drinking out of, fell from his lips and hit the floor, breaking around his black stained boots.

* * *

Okay, well I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go. It just came to me really. So I hope that everyone likes it, really I do.

I noticed I got new readers and I'm glad people are starting to add the story to their alerts and such.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

DomOx


End file.
